Demon and The Rose
by FictionPadfoot
Summary: I never knew what would happen if I ever got involved with Gaara No Sabaku, and I had no idea how seductive he could be; his flawless body, those emerald eyes, and his irresistible moan emanating from his throat.  He was my Demon and I was his bloody Rose
1. Chapter 1 Lust from the Sand

Fiction**:**

The Demon and the Rose

Bake-mono to Roozu

**Disclaimer**

(Sorry, as a side note; I **DO NOT****! **Claim any of the characters of Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto; he is the creator of these lovable people; although I wished I had. But as a last word; I have no means to _steal_ any of his people. I merely _borrowed _them so don't go crazy and sue me.

Else I will surely track you down and murder you in your sleep. (Tee hee)

I'm joking really.

Anyhow, please pretty please with a cherry on the top enjoy my story, I really hope you like it. And if you do, comment me on it for all I care.

I've also written

BOOK 1: Fiction: Love Story

BOOK 2: Fiction: Replay

BOOK 3: Fiction: Mafia

BOOK 4: Fiction: the Demon and the Rose

BOOK 5: Fiction:

Contains: Hentai- yoi- sexual violence Rated T 4 Teens and M 4 lemons

And jealousy… grin, I love writing people being jealous- evil smile

Well that's all I've got for you. Oh, and you won't find BOOK 1 – 3 in any typing form, I prefer to write it out so just enjoy the 4th Book of Baku-mono to Roozu!

Thanks!

The Demon and the Rose

Baku-mono to Roozu

It was late at night when Kira snuck up to the rooftop to gaze at the full moon shining a soft glow bathing the side of her face with its light. Her upturn eyes glazed over as she stared.

Sorrow filled eyes watched as a snake slipped out into the open and strikes a mouse nibbling on a piece of wheat, its squeals were cut off as the head snapped off. She cringed. There were nights like this when she couldn't sleep a wink, times when nothing could ever help her escape her nightmares of murders and death in her dreams. Konohagakure was quiet tonight; nothing was free of its deadly grasp that seems to hover over the village hidden in the leaves. Sighing, Kira tucked her head under her arm, slender body angled to protect her from the harsh winds that bit through her thin frock. From there she slipped into dreams that made more sense.

"Oi! Kira! Wake up!"

A loud voice woke her up from below. Sleepily, I lifted my head, locks splaying all over my shoulders.

Tenten waved her arms above her head, cute buns attached to her head,

"Geez what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get ready! The Chunin Exams are starting!"

"Okay, okay hold on!" I laughed as I pulled on a shoulder strap shirt and donned on knee length black pants.

Grabbing a snack bar, I dashed out the door and joined Tenten outside

"Ready?" her excited amber eyes twinkled in anticipation

"No but I bet you are," I teased giving one of her buns a twist

"Oi! Are you two gonna get moving or what?" Rock Lee yelled

Long haired Neji stood away from him arms crossed as if to say,"_ I don't know this guy_," I laughed waving my arms at him,

"Hey you two!" I called

All four of us walked in silence to a large building and a flash of green covered my vision,

"Master Gai!" cried Lee saluting to him

"Hey Lee ready for some **YOUTHFULNESS?**" Gai raised his thumb toward us

"Who wouldn't be" Neji muttered

I flicked a lock of his hair,

"Aw don't be a bad sport," I said playfully

He glared daggers at me,

"Shut up," he retorted turning away

I shook my head; this guy has people problems.

Gai took my shoulders and used me to propel everyone else into the building

"Alright you four this is the last advice I could give you all," his eyes sparked dangerously

"Watch out for the Sand kids from Sunagakure," he warned holding a long finger up.

"Especially the red head, I don't like his eyes,"

I rolled my eyes, of all the pointers he could have given us, why watch out for the Sand? And to top that, we haven't even gotten a single glimpse of them yet! And my own master is already checking them out?

Lee was absorbing all of his master's words,

"Master I will watch out for red heads!" he shouted, saluting again and sweeping to a deep bow,

Tenten giggled. I grinned. Neji muttered,

"What a fool,"

"Alright you four good luck! And may the **YOUTHFULNESS **be with you!"

"Thanks!" I grinned gleefully

"Come on let's get going!" said Neji impatiently, he was already starting to head toward the door

"Aye aye captain!" I replied sarcastically

Neji opened the door and I had to stop myself from letting my mouth hang open;

There were so many people in the room! All the ninjas from different villages came to Kohona to compete in the events to become either Chunin or Jonin. My wide eyes examined their headbands; Sound, Rain, Leaf, Sand, Water, Stone,

Earth and Waves.

Tenten suddenly elbowed me,

"Hey Kira, didn't Master Gai say something about the sandy redhead?'

"Eh? What?" I mumbled

"There!"

She pointed to a boy carrying a large gourd, his rust red hair mussed as if he just got out of bed, and his eyes! They glowered at the crowd and flickered emotionless, sleepless.

I unconsciously stared at him until his dark eyes turned toward me our gazes locked.

I gasped and turned away.

(_Author; I'm not going to bother about the first test and second so I'm gonna jump to the third test right now Sorry about that)_

I panted hard; we made it to the third exam. Man! I thought I died in the second test in the forest and I nearly _peed in my pants_ from being scared to death when I saw the sand siblings finish off the Rain troopers without a scratch, especially the boy with dark eyes. He's merciless! Swiping off their heads using a strange type of Jutsu without even flinching, that calm mask of his never seem to give away a single detail of his feelings.

We all assembled into a room with a wide berth of space, and a huge balcony yawning over the arena. The Leaf made it, the Sound, and the Sand – to my disappointment. I don't want to fight them! - The Water, Rain, and so many more, heh trying to cut us in half huh? Well try it!

Neji cracked his knuckles in excitement,

"This test has just only begun,"

"Yup!" I grinned wickedly, crouching

"All ready to battle!" said Lee

"Me too!" replied Tenten checking her supplies

I chose a bench close to the arena. Silently, Neji slid in next to me, I smiled mischievously; what a softy.

The Procter explained the rules of the test; it was a battle one on one, the opponents may use any sort of weapons to attack. I smiled; good because I can't use any type of Justu not one at all.

The board started to whirl, my heart pounded, sweat dripped down my brow and everyone was tense. The board stopped.

**Kira Kakashi vs. Kimmono Sawaga**

"Me?" I squeaked jumping up.

Lee slapped my back,

"Kick her butt Kira and come back a winner!" he cheered

Tenten gave me a hug

"Do your best out there," she whispered encouragingly

I nodded numbly and bumped into Neji. He looked at me and gave me a swift peck on my cheek,

"Finish her off," he said and turned away from Tenten's glare.

I leaped from the balcony to meet my opponent;

She wore a kimo that went all the way to her knees. Black shorts showed inside the kimo.

her long hair was braided into a ponytail and curled around her waist, the headband showing

that she was from the Sand was strappd to her waist. Kimmono smirked,

"What a pathetic little wimp you are," she said disdainfully

"Call me that again and I'll cut off your precious hair you so carefully plaited," I snarled dropping into a crouch.

The Procter called out after a hoarse cough,

"You both may now begin!"

Kimmono launched herself at me, daggers flying like vicious whips; I slipped on my gloves, palms facing her and shouted,

"X BURNER!" the gloves turned flaming red orange and blasted me backward up into the air. I turned toward her and smirked,

"You can never beat me,"

She snarled and sent out a load of Kunai knives straight at me which I neatly dodged slipping like a fish between and under them, barely escaping one aimed for my neck, Kimo girl hissed in fustration. Lazily, I threw out a gloved hand and blasted her face with flames moreover with inhuman speed, slipped behind her back and struck her neck. Kimmono screamed piercing the awed silence. She flipped around and launched a kick to my back connecting to my hipbone. I cried out when I felt the bone crack and launched myself into the air. Pain was raging in my eyes as I grabbed my shoulders, back bending foward, legs curled up as streaked, silver feathers ripped through the thin fabric and unfolded to display a magnificent, vast spread of wings. A gasp came from the crowed and Lee shouted,

"Finish her off Kira!"

I threw my head back and howled tearing straight for the girl, sword in hand. With bone tearing speed, I whipped the sword cutting her hair, Kimmono's eyes widened. Twisting my back I swooped, aiming a kick at her stomach; it connected, sending her whole body flying to the wall slamming her against it. The wall around her cracked and crumbled around her. Putting a hand on my injured hip I grunted, my hand went eerie red, healing my injuries in an instant. I walked toward her slowly and lifted her up with one hand at the base of her neck; she coughed up clots of blood and hung her head, the remains of her once fine-looking hair now hanging limply around her sagging shoulders. Her muscles gave an unforeseen twitch as she unearthed a dagger and took a slice marring my neck.

I was infuriated as I watched fresh drops of blood lip down my neckline,

"That's it I'm taking you down!"

With that, I threw her in the air and double kicked her higher, with a final front flip. Brought my left foot down onto her chest.

A painful cracking sound erupted from her body, her screams echoing as she went down with lightning speed, her chest breaking inside. I winced as she collapsed, landing softly beside her limp body. Bloodlust raged in my eyes as I tossed her up about to give her the finishing blow. A hand clapped my arm, another wound around my waist in midair,

"What the hell?" I cried as the person brought me down pushing me to the floor. My dazed eyes met Neji's,

"**Foul!**" the crowd screamed rising from their seats and beating the rails hoping to jumping out of balustrade,

"N- Neji?" I winced trying to get up only to be pushed down again,

"Stay down," he murmured

"Ugh," I whimpered

As my wings folded back up. The Procter yelled for the medic and a stunned silence followed when Kimmono's teammates came rushing to her. The boy gave me a nasty look while the other the girl wailed. The truth suddenly dawned to me;

I killed her.

I killed Kimmono…

In pain and grief, I screamed, an earsplitting cry, the pain was intense, almost killing me. Neji desperately tried to soothe me but I wretched away from him, the monster inside of me roared as the agony hit him. Medics rushed to me as I writhe, back arched spasms attacking my sides,

"She's delirious!" the medic shouted wrestling my arms down as the other two took Kimmono's body out.

The medic shot my neck with a drowsy medicine and I slowly stopped my faltering and lay twitching. They felt my pulse and said that I was okay but my chest hurt terribly.

Like a monster clawing inside of me wanting to get out, wanting to go and kill those who hurt my body.

Panting, I saw before my eyes closed the red head boy looking at me. His eyes glimmered, hungry.

The darkness enveloped me completely.

"Ow," I moaned; my chest shrieked in pain as I took a breath.

I was in the hospital with a bed sheet lying over my legs. Outside the window, I heard shouts and cries as the victim was beaten. I smiled a grim smile, I wonder who won?

Hobbling, I stole outside and entered the steps to the balcony. Lee grabbed my shoulders and helped me sit down,

"Hey are you okay?" he asked worriedly examining my bandaged chest

"Yep never been better," I answered brightly

Neji gave me a swift glance and looked away.

Naruto came running over,

"Damn girl you were good! And where did you get those gloves and wings? I gotta have 'em!"

I smiled,

"Sorry it was passed down to me," I replied

He stuck his hand out,

"Sup I'm Naruto," he grinned

"I know that," I returned the grin

Then dropped my gaze,

"I can't believe I killed someone," I murmured

Covering my face with both hands

"Hey it's not your fault she died," Naruto said

Patting my back, he placed both arms behind his head, a lazy gesture carefree of worries,

"Oh well, we all have to die someday," he grinned

"But not me! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"

**TWACK!**

"Oh Naruto when are you ever going to stop rambling about Hokage this and Hokage that?"

Sakura's pink hair waved as she dusted her gloved hands glaring at Naruto,

"Ow Geez Sakura!" whined Naruto rubbing his head and staring at her with a pitiful expression

I laughed. Those two seem to always upset each other.

My eyes glowered as Sasuke came up; his pitch black eyes examined mine until I ducked away,

"Sakura, Naruto, let's go," he jerked his head

"Right away Sasuke-kun!" Sakura clapped her hands together and brought them to the side of her head, hearts literally pulsing in her eyes.

"Bossy bastered," muttered Naruto following Sakura, he gave me an apologetic smile,

"See you around Kira," he waved

"Bye," I grinned watching him go.

Tired, I laid back and closed my eyes, a memory came to my mind; that red head, who is he? And the girl and boy are they his siblings?

A roar from the crowd made me open my eyes. The board said;

**Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

"Eh?" I thought confused, who's Gaara?

Lee got up,

"That'll be me!" he rubbed his bandaged hands in anticipation

"I want to fight him he looks strong!"

I got up and took a look at his opponent, my heart stopped; that red head with the gourd that was staring at me earlier.

"Lee is careful," I said worriedly putting a hand on his shoulder. He gave me his thumbs up,

"Don't worry Kira," he promised

"I'll beat him for sure!"

"Then I'm going back to the hospital to lie down,"

In truth, I just didn't want to see him get hurt in front of my eyes.

The last time I saw him, was when he was jumping down from the balcony to meet his raccoon-eye opponent,

I closed my eyes; Lee, is he gonna be okay?

A tear suddenly leaked out of my eyelids,

"Please don't die," I prayed before allowing the darkness to consume me

An hour later.

"What's with the noise?" I thought in confusion as I walked out of the hospital again and saw Lee, all broken, a mangled hand and leg. Revulsion hit me as my eyes widened and I clapped a hand over my mouth in horror; Gaara broke him.

"Gaara," I whispered eyes tearing as I ran toward the arena.

I grabbed Naruto and spun him around,

"Naruto tell me, what happened?" my eyes begged for an answer

"Gaara pounded Lee without so much as use his Justu," Naruto replied numbly

"Lee might not be able to become a ninja because his injuries are so severe,"

My eyes burned as I turned to see Gaara walking up the stairs. Kankuro and Naruto's eyes nearly popped out as I marched over to him.

"Geez you didn't have to break _him _down!" I said hotly

He stared at me, eyes betraying no emotion

"And you didn't have to kill _her_," he retorted

For some reason, I blushed,

"She was weak," I muttered

He didn't answer but pushed past me and headed to his side where he was greeted by his sister.

I was steaming.

Ooh how I HATE this little… !#$%

I walked back to my seat fuming,

"If it was me against him, I'd beat the sh_ t out of him" I thought angrily

Neji looked at me and said

"Lee's fate was destined to lose against Gaara," he said gently

I snorted,

"You can't see your own fate" I told him

"But I can see yours" he told me

eyes looking at me intently,

I shivered involuntarily.

The Hokage called all the winners that were to advance into the finals where they were given a month's rest to power up and learn your opponent's moves.

I yawned; ahh a month is good enough for me to get a good rest.

I peeked at Gaara, he had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall.

I sighed; this is going to be interesting if I fight him. His sister and brother also made it to the finals. I smiled at Neji who was staring with great concentration at the Third's words.

Naruto was whining about having a month's rest is way too long,

"I mean, isn't a day or two enough?" he muttered swinging his arms impatient. That loud mouth.

I shook my head and smiled at his cheerfulness.

Then I turned and went headfirst, right smack into Kankuro,

"Woops ahh sorry," I apologized backing away.

I almost wanted to turn around as Gaara swiveled his head to look,

Kankuro grinned, and leaned over to whisper,

"That was a brave thing to do for Lee,"

I was surprised,

"Oh um… it was nothing," I rubbed my head guilty,

"Sometimes I let my temper get the best of me,"

Kankuro laughed well naturedly,

"Well if you could, you might be able to tame my younger brother over there,"

Hesitatingly, he gestured to Gaara, his back to us. I shrugged,

"I'm not scared I can try,"

"Great, Hey Temari!" He waved a girl with an enormous fan

To come over,

"Kira, this my sister Temari," shyly, I stuck my hand out,

"Hey Temari," I greeted

She gave me a big smile,

"Hey Kira,"

She whispered,

"You actually are going to try to tame that beast?"

"Beast?" I looked confused

They looked at each other and Kankuro whispered,

"Gaara has a demon inside of him that's why he can't sleep,"

I shrugged again,

"So?" I asked "that's like Naruto,"

Temari's eyes widened,

"Naruto has a monster inside of him?" she exclaimed

"Yeah but it never comes out," I answered,

Regretting what I had just leaked out.

"Well, good luck," Temari shrugged and walked over to Gaara

ready to leave,

"Um, if you can. Can you give me some info about him later?" I asked

"Sure,"Kankuro winked knowingly

Walking away,

"See ya later,

**Gaara**

"They were talking about you" said Shukaku said

"So? I don't give a damn," I answered

"And that girl Kira Kakashi she looks kind of cute,"

"And why do you care?" I asked

"Geez I only said she looks cute, you don't have to get defensive,"

"I am not defending her. I don't even have anything towards her?"

"Am I detecting something for that girl?"

"Shukaku why don't you just shut-up?"

"I'll shut- up as soon as you tell me if you have anything towards that Asian chick got that?"

"I have nothing to do with a Kohona villager that I have no interest in. **HAPPY**?"

"Humph Geez you do have a thing for her!"

"For the last time I don't give a single damn thing about Kira!"

"Aw how cute, you said her name!"

"If you don't shut the hell up I'm going to seal you shut," I threatened

"Gaara, you've sealed me shut for over ten years and all those 15 years you are moping round and groaning, seduce a girl for once,"

"You horny demon," I snarled

"Horny I may be but you can't mope, what about that girl Masturi? You know her and you teach her,"

"Honestly Shukaku she's only thirteen, and I'm not relieving my stress with a student,"

"Kira is 14, seduce her,"

"She doesn't know me at all; she doesn't know I'm a monster,"

"Hell like she'll care, didn't you hear what they were talking about?"

"About me?"

"Gaara boy, they were talking about you and how to tame you,"

I snorted, "Tame me? They don't know what is coming,"

"And dig this; Kira didn't even care, she said she knew a guy that was a monster so she's not surprised,"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Sigh… boy sometimes I really wonder about you, look if she knows and she's not scared of you, then she's a good one, not many girls are like that."

"And?"

"Gaara let me tell you something about me, I have seduced girls before and I've never ever met someone who is as stubborn as you. Not since the last Jinchurriki holder,"

"I don't want to make out with a girl yet,"

"I know you do, you've always yearned for a girl to kiss and ravage her, and I know you Gaara no Sabaku,"

I muttered, "Get out of my head,"

"Oh come on, here, I'll make you a deal, kiss Kira and I'll stop bothering you for a month,"

"What? Oh hell no! No way!"

"Gaara you need some serious help, "

"**NO,"**

"Two months that's my final offer,"

"I don't need a girl,"

"I'll give you some tips along the way,"

"Isn't that annoying me?"

"Look, I'm losing my patience so just listen up damnit!"

"I'm only going to relieve my stress just once," I warned darkly

"Fine with me, you were always stubborn anyways,"

**Kira**

"Yawn, mmm that was a good sleep," I mumbled

Stretching my arms.

Author: Poor girl, no idea that she was going to end up making out with the monster of Sunagakure.

I padded out to the backyard to check if my clothes were dry, satisfied, I folded them and took them inside.

When I went out for training with Neji. I had to admit but he was really good, it seems like he had no weakness of some sort. Playfully, I back flipped over him and tugged at his long hair along the way. In a flash, he reached up and plucked me out of midair. I gasped and fell on him, hands on his chest, my blush returning. I looked down and push away,

"Um, we should get back to training," I stuttered backing away.

I was careful not to arouse him as we fought, gently striking him when I caught him unguarded.

It was hours until I got back home exhausted but satisfied.

The finals were close, and luckily, I had come up with new moves to improve my attack movements. So far, so good, I had not given a single thought about Gaara. Well, until now I guess.

I shook my head, man; I have to stop thinking about him! I need to concentrate!

Then it struck me; am I that blind? I had never even given a thought on Neji's feelings! The way he held me down in the arena, the kiss he gave me before I left to battle.

And Gaara's face! Why am I so concerned about him? He's not even a Leaf ninja!

My hair fell over my face and hid a side of my eyes, concealing my darkest secrets;

When ever a side of my eye turns ice blue, my own demon slips out. I am not a

Jinchurriki holder, my panther was born in my body and I suddenly grow stronger and lose control. That was how Kimmono died.

"Gaara," I thought

"Are you like me and Naruto?"

The Day of the Finals

I shivered; Tenten said that I should wear this outfit to look good in my last match since she lost hers against Temari.

She made me wear a waist hugging kimono and tights that hung to my knees.

I rubbed my arms for friction as I watched the matches between Naruto and Kiba.

That smart aleck cloned himself over and over until he gave Kiba a knock down.

I cheered loudly and slapped his back extra hard congratulating him as the others applauded politely.

I was next. Feeling the audience's eyes one me as I walked down to the opening. I almost doubled over when I saw Gaara's head turn as I past him, so he would be watching me fight huh? Well you better observe my movements because it's going to be your last look at the way I move. My opponent was this big blurry guy flexing his muscles at me. He was from the Sound and he grinned at me,

"Hey cutie, if you go out with me, I'll be gentle with you."

I snarled, my lips pulled back,

"Make a move on me and I'll tear you from limb to limb, no mercy"

His grinned melted replaced by rage,

"No one says no to Akumuro-kun," he roared

"Well I just did," I taunted swiveling my hips at him,

"So if you're planning to rape me, you better kill me first," I added, smug

An ugly grin appeared on his beefy lips,

"If you want that princess," he said

Pounding toward me fists swinging. I dodged his arms ducking under and aimed a swift

Back kick at his face. With stunning speed, Akumuro caught my leg, lifted it, and spun me around,

"Mmm such strong, smooth legs," he sighed

"It's such a waste to have to break you,"

I spat with pure fury,

"I'd like to see you try,"

With that, I grabbed his arm as a booster and kicked my other leg at his face. This time it connected with his eyes.

Akumuro howled flinging me away. I gasped as I took in the impact with the wall, dropping to a crouch again. I stood up, placed both palms on the floor and yelled,

"**GULLIVER**!" the whole floor of the arena was illuminated with green light

Akumuro was boxed up and he had no way out. Grinning, I lifted my arm up and shouted,

"**Karogane**!"

A massive cannon formed beside me. Aiming it facing Akumuro, I shot the cannon.

**BOOM!**

**Gaara**

"Damn did you see that?"

"Yeah so what?"

"That was no Jutsu at all,"

"I can see that," I said stoutly

"I have never seen anything that in my whole life! Damn that girl's strong, and did you hear what that Akumuro guy said she has smooth, sexy legs!"

"He did not say that vulgar word Shukaku,"

"What sexy?"

"How obvious is that?"

"Oh so you like her legs right?"

"I did not say that,"

"You know you do,"

"I'm only doing this so you can stop pestering me,"

(Snicker)" Sure sure,"

"What,"

"Hey why don't you kiss her, I bet she would like that,"

"Are you insane?"

"If you think I'm kidding, watch me,"

"You just wait I'll pound you later,"

**Kira**

I watched stonily as the ball rumbled toward the box and crushed him flat. But just as the ball crushed the box, a large hand reached out and STOPPED the ball. I stood there gaping thinking,

"How the heck did he do that? A person would've gotten crushed under that ball's weight!

Akumuro stepped out grinning,

"You're a strong girl," he said crouching,

"But not strong enough to defeat me,"

And he rushed at me, fist swinging again.

"Rika!" I thought and a wheel of roller blades appeared under my feet allowing me to move with inhuman speed. Smiling, I zigzagged around him and my hand formed into a blade.

Leaping high in the air, my wings snapped out and dove toward Akumaru. Plunging it

Deep into his back and tearing it out faster then you can say Kira.

Akumuro howled in pain and grabbed my neck holding me up high in the air,

"Your dead girl!" he grunted bringing me down.

I squeezed my eyes shut and brought my hand down,

"**ZERO POINT BREAKTHROUGH!,"**

The flames shot from my gloves and the other glove froze his hand.

Hunger shot through my veins as one eye turned ice blue. Groaning, I arch my back and a huge panther leaped from my chest. Its massive jaws opened as it shrieks out a lament. The panther observed the audience in silence then turned and pounced on Akumuro tearing the side of his face apart. A thunderous wail escaped his scarred mouth as he flailed around clutching his face. Twitching its tail in satisfaction, it prepared to take the finishing blow. The Hokage yelled the battle to be stopped. And the Abu leaped from their seats to restrain the panther shrinking back into my body. Wearily, I opened my eyes and sat up yawning as if I had a refreshing nap, (which I did)

The medics carried Akumuro on a stretcher to the hospital. And I walked back up the stairs and took my place beside a shocked Tenten,

"Kira what was that?"

"What was what?" I asked confused

"Are you telling me that you were unconscious the whole time?" demanded Tenten

"Well actually I was sleeping," I said sheepishly

"A panther came out of your chest and attacked Akumuro," Lee said

Hobbling out to sit next to me.

"Eh? Really?" I mumbled, stunned

"You fought well," said Neji

"Er thanks" I said ducking my head

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kankuro whispering at my ear,

"Sorry to interrupt you but umm… Gaara wants to talk to you,"

I was positive that my ears were deceiving me,

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I whispered

"My little brother wants to have a word with you,"

"Oh um… okay I guess,"

He looked at my face,

"You're not scared are you?" he asked suddenly grinning

"Scared? Oh hell no you did not just call me a wimp,"

Kankuro shrugged,

"If that's how you want to put it," he said

I sighed,

"Alright, can you tell him to meet me outside of the building?"

"Ah sure, ill tell him that," he looked nervous and disappeared

Excusing myself, I slipped out of the building and waited outside, arms crossed to cover what skin exposure I could hide. Dang kimo, its making me look vulnerable.

**Gaara**

"Are you happy now? I asked Kankuro to tell Kira I wanted to have a word with her,"

"Not even close, I haven't seen you two kiss yet,"

"You know you're such a pain in the ss"

"That's what makes me attractive to girls,"

Kankuro leaned over and whispered,"

"She said she'll meet you outside,"

I said nothing but stood up and disappeared.

**Kira**

I gasped when he appeared in front of my face. His sudden appearance caused me to jump back against the wall,

"Geez you scared me!" I gasped

pressing a hand to my heart.

**Gaara**

"You got me into this, now fix it,"

"Just ask her about her demon damnit! And friggin kiss her already!"

"Alright,"

**Kira**

"No it's not a demon at all; I was born with it,"

"Hmm is it?" he murmured

(Gulp) "Yes," I answered

He took another step forward,

"I heard you and my siblings were trying to _tame_ me?"

"Umm well I uh," I pressed myself even harder against the wall.

"Well," he leaned and placed a fist against the wall on either side of my head,

His voice came out gentle, soft,

"You're doing a horrible job on it," his eyes seem to draw me closer, and as he bent, a soft voice whispered over my ear,

"And I can never be tamed,"

With that, he planted a gentle kiss above my lips.

**Gaara**

"How does it feel? Good? Like she's the girl for you?"

"….,"

"You know that if you go overboard, I can feel the way you kiss her"

"Her lips are surprisingly soft,"

"Told you boy it feels good,"

"Shut-up and leave me alone,"

(Smirks) "Make out all you want, I'll leave the rest to your instincts,"

**Kira**

"He feels good," I thought, refusing to even pull away.

Instantly, I bent my head back as he kissed my lower jaw allowing me to breathe.

I gasped as a hand secured my waist and the other entangled itself in my hair.

Gaara felt so alluring, so ready to meet my eyes when I nuzzled his neck.

We looked into each other's eyes in pure acceleration. His eyes were wild; his breath came in pants as he buried his head in my shoulder. I couldn't seem to stop allowing him to clasp his hands on my neck and stroke my cheeks,

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I whispered

He said nothing but pressed his lips once more, lightly on my forehead and vanished leaving me alone in the frost biting wind.

**Gaara**

"Dang boy you were about to ravage her!" exclaimed Shukaku

"I had to get myself away from her," I replied harshly,

"But just a little more and she would have given herself up you!"

"I'm not going to let myself get carried away,"

"Oh but you will you just wait, you won't come to her just to relieve stress and you know that,"

I knew he was right I wasn't going to merely kiss her because I was stressed out. No, it was going to be for another reason.

And maybe another level of seduction.

**Kira**

I gasped as I walked back to the seats positively faint. Gaara kissed me that was all that I could think about for the time being. Lee gave me an awkward look as I sat down, dazed,

"Something wrong?" he asked

I shook my head; this was too complicated to explain, too confusing.

For the rest of the battles, even Gaara's, I could only stare and not comprehend a thing that was happening. I would only watch in a blank manner.

As I numbly walked home (careful to avoid him) I shook my head, what's going on? This has to be a dream, yes it was only a dream that I only imagined.

Ugh I'm a horrible liar even to myself.

The rest of the night I slept restlessly slipping into confusing dreams that sent my body tingling and my lips into a frenzy.

**Gaara**

On the roof at night.

"Admit it you want more," said Shukaku grinning

"I'm not going to say a word about what just happened,"

"Oh just cough it up,"

"Not going to repeat myself,"

"You love the way she gasps right? And the way she kisses you right?"

"You'll be doing me a big favor if you shut your mouth,"

"Aw don't be like that; I felt her kisses just so you know."

"You felt me lose control did you?"

"You call that losing control?"

"Yeah,"

"That is not what you call losing control. I meant when you actually undress her,"

"I will never do that, it won't ever happen,"

"And if she wants to?"

"Then I won't hold back,"

"Good answer boy, that's exactly what I would have done, only, rougher and harder than you would do,"

**Kira**

I felt my lips ever so soft; the memory of what had happened sent waves of embarrassment that struck me flat on my face. I pressed the palms of my hand on my cheeks feeling the heat burn my skin. I rarely blushed and if I ever did, it would have been for a good reason.

**Gaara**

"So what are you gong to do about her? Huh Gaara?"

"I never had even given a single thought about it until YOU had to bring it up!"

"Daang one word about her and you go ballsack about it,"

"I'm not going crazy,"

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling at you,"

" . . ."

" . . ."

"So what are you going to do about it? Are you planning to avoid her from now on?"

"Not if I can help it,"

"Ah so you aren't going to avoid her?"

(Sigh) "Shukaku, why don't you be quiet? You told me you'll shut-up as soon as I kissed her,"

"Who's her?"

"Shut-up,"

"Tell me who's her and I'll shut-up,"

"Kira,"

"I thought so,"

**Kira**

I snuck out of the house while my parents were asleep and quietly padded up to the roof.

There are days on a quarter moon when I could communicate with Naraku about my problems.

I sighed as he slipped out of my body, his claws click clacking as Naraku settled his sleek, thin body onto the shingles; tail whipping. I buried my head into his silky fur.' "I'm tired." I murmured,

Stroking his coal black pelt. He purred, his words echoing in my head, strong voice alluring,

"That's because you keep staying up at night,"

Yellow eyes suddenly narrowed,

"Are you trying to be like Sabaku?"

"Aw, heck no!" I wailed, hoping that I hadn't laid it too thick

I did. He was silent for a second as I was blushing into his night fur,

"You kissed Sabaku didn't you," he said gently

I turned a brilliant shade of red

"W- Who told you?" I hissed

"Shukaku told me."

"How?" I stammered

"We keep in touch occasionally,"

"And what did he say?"

"That you guys where making out during the finals,"

"T-that's not you problem,"

"If you are kissing somebody that is a Jinchurriki then I have the right to know,"

I lifted my head up and glared at him,

"My problems aren't made for you to **BUTT IN**,"

"I'm part of you,"

"**BUTT OUT** Naraku you're not part of this,"

He sighed exasperated,

"Look why don't you just go to sleep," he yawned;

Jaws widening showing pearly, white fangs.

I snuggled into his neck, wrapping my arms around his head,

"Goodnight Naraku," I whispered

Lids slipping over my eyes

He rumbled,

"Dreams happy dreams Kira," he murmured,

Tail curling over my waist.

I slept until dawn; the time when his body disappears back into myself.

Rubbing sleep from my eyes, I slid down from the roof and walked into the kitchen where mom was preparing lunch. She smiled at me and slid a plate full of Jap dumplings on the table,

"Eat up your sensei will be calling your team together during the hours and fathers gone off to work in the office. I yawned,

"When is he calling us out?"

"Around mid morning,"

"Great," I muttered, gobbling the dumpling as fast as possible,

"Slow down," mom laughed

Shaking her stirring spoon at me, her long hair swinging from side to side,

"You'll choke if you don't,"

"I know but if I don't hurry Gai sensei will tease me,"

I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and hopped off the pillow,

"Alright I'm off to practice," I announced as mom shook her head chuckling at my behavior.

Grabbing my double bladed sword, I ran toward the training area.

Suddenly, I slammed into Lee,

"Oof!" his comical eyes practically popped out,

"Ow! Sorry Lee!" I rubbed my head,

"Oh Kira Master Gai want you at the training area, I need to get the others,"

He was already running.

"Hold on when did you get here?" I yelled,

"Around 4 in the morning!" he called over his shoulder, feet churning the morning dust. I shook my head in disbelief; trust Lee to always turn up 3 hours earlier.

"Practice brings up **YOUTFULLNESS!"** a voice behind me shouted raising a fist in the air. Inwardly, I groaned; that familiar voice; that navy green jacket; that fist with his nice guy pose was no other than Gai Sensei!

He clapped a strong hand on my shoulder

"You're doing a good job Kira!" he said cheerfully

I spun around and pointed the tip of the sword at his neck. His eyes glinted as he disappeared leaving nothing behind. I stood stone still, trying to sense where he is. Then lifted the weapon and struck the ground with all the force behind it; the ground below me spilt into two reveling Master Gai hiding underneath. He grinned,

"Good thinking Kira!" he congratulated and leaped up into the air whipping out kunai knives toward my direction. With practice movements, I spun the sword all around my body acting like a deflector and deflected every single one of the blades even cutting some off. Lee came skidding to a stop in front of me; arms parting, Tenten slid to my right, a handful of knives whipped out ready to throw, and Neji slipped behind my body his veins popping all around his eyes looking in all directions. Gai smiled and leaped in the air again to flick a blade straight at me, with a flick of his arm, Neji parried off the blade and Lee shot out with a wild cry knocking down the next wave coming. Tenten swiftly flung with dramatic flurry the next coming blades with Lee as he back flipped just in time to allow the knives to pass through him.

A sudden blast of a whistle caused us all to freeze from our movements.

Gai looked slightly annoyed,

"What is it?" he grumped

The messenger looked embarrassed,

"I'm sorry but Lady Tusunade requested Kira, she said it was important,"

Neji looked disappointed, Tenten was satisfied, and Lee looked absolutely downcast,

"When will she come back?" Gai asked

"I'm not so sure, Lady Tusunade didn't mention anything of that sort,"

Gai wasn't satisfied with such a simple reply brushed it away,

"Well have her come back quickly," he said with a wave of his hand signaling me to go.

I bowed and with a parting smile to Neji; I turned to follow the messenger.

"Enter!" called a bold voice as I knocked,

I pushed open the door to see a middle age young woman with enormous, hard to miss, breasts, and a thin bottle of sake in hand. Tusunade waved me over,

"Have a seat Kira," she gestured to a row of chairs beside her desk.

Silently, I took seat,

"You called me?" I said quietly,

"Yes I did," she answered not looking up,

When she did, her eyes were startlingly ice blue, a strange, swirling color mixed with deep violet,

"I want you to go with a companion to the Wind country," she said

I blinked, coherent for a second,

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked shaking my head.

**Gaara**

"Come on be honest this time,"

(Sigh) "What do you want to know this time? A month isn't over yet you know,"

"Just really quick okay?"

"What is it, make it short,"

"Are you ever gonna get with . . ."

"Shut the hell up Shukaku, let me work,"

"Oh come on,"

"Shukaku, one more word out of you and I'll,"

"You can't really hurt me and you know that,"

"Really?" (Evil smile)

"Yeah, heck yeah,"

"What a sick bastered you are,"

"I know I'm a sick bastered, you don't have to make it so obvious,"

"Shut your trap and please stop badgering me with anything to do concerning a village idiot,"

"Alright alright I'll shut up,"

"Thank you,"

**Kira**

"I want you to send a personal message to the Sand Kazekage," Lady Tusunade said, her

Blue eyes inspecting me,

"Why me?" I asked gesturing to a group on Jonin outside

"Can't you ask them?"

She sighed rubbing her forehead,

"Young lady, do you know who you are talking to?"

"Of course! I'm talking to you Lady Tusunade,"

"Don't get all cocky with me," she warned wagging her finger,

"When I say you're going, you're going,"

I snorted and stalked off leaving her to call out,

"And don't forget to bring a friend along!"

Once outside, I pulled open my pouch; a scroll had been slipped inside, nestled comfortably on its side. Sighing, I slipped out of the gates and bounded toward the forest; screw to bringing a companion. Naruku's words last night filled my thoughts;

"Loving a Jinchurriki means trouble,"

Anger and embarrassment made my full grown wings beat harder increasing my velocity; in two days; I should arrive.

**Neji**

I concentrated hard, looking at all my surroundings as Tenten hurled out all her Kunai knives and weapons; including a piece of bark to my amusement as I deflected every single one.

An hour later I left her panting;

"Geez you're good Neji!" she gasped bending over to catch her breath

I smirked,

"I have a 360 degree vision,"

Tenten grinned, and then her smile dropped a little,

"Hey what's wrong?" my eyebrows pulled together

She looked at me square in the eye,

"Neji, you like Kira don't you?" she said quietly looking down

I pulled back,

"What are you talking about?" I frowned

Tenten looked mad,

"Don't lie to me Neji! You always favored her over me," her voice lowered

Turning quiet,

"I've always known I wasn't good enough for you," her voice shook

Bewildered, I placed my hand on her shoulder,

"Tenten I have never favored anyone," I said firmly

Then I left her there. A sting of guilt entered my chest. I lied, I had lied to her. Because I did love her; Kira, without her, I wouldn't have been able to survive my pain, her gentle laughter, blurry movements, and long hair blowing in the wind. I could never get over her; if I saw her with another guy I'd …

I have no idea what would I would do, but one thing for sure;

I'd kill to be with her.

**Kira**

I streaked through the last of the thick underbrush and bursted into the open panting. The desert was a vast open space of sand and air; tall buildings covered in sand towered over my small form. I gasped as a flock of birds swooped past my cheek, flying beyond who knows what. Keeping my bag in hand, I took off toward the gate, calling out to the warrior, waving them to halt. One of them leaped from his post and walked toward me, weapon in hand,

"What is Kohona's business with us?" he asked icily a hand outstretched.

I pulled out the scroll and handed it over to him,

"Lady Hokage requested what is written in here," I answered earnestly

He quickly read what was inside and nodded,

"Come with me please," he said and turned to continue toward the city. Nervously, I followed; I gasped as we entered the huge, stone gates that led to the heart of the Sand Village; homes yawned far as the eye could see, children passed by laughing and bystanders peered curiously at me as I followed the ninja. He led me to a huge building with the shinobi sign on the top. As he pushed open the heavy doors, I trembled; what if something wrong happens and the Kazekage refuses what Lady Tusunade requests? I could be killed for bringing the message here! The door again burst open and to my astonishment, a man with a slip of cloth over a side of his face walked in followed by Temari and …. Hold it …. What the #$%&*! What the heck is Temari and … …. Kankuro and …. No ….. It can't be… that gourd …. Those unnaturally black eyes… that dark aura … is none other than Sabaku no Gaara!


	2. Chapter 2 Busted!

Instantly I coward behind the ninja hoping to conceal myself behind him.

The Kazekage dipped his head,

"Baki what is it that you want?" he asked formally

Baki bowed,

"We have completed the task you have assigned for us," he said humbly

Kazekage nodded,

"Good, then take them for training," he peered at me,

A black cloth covered the bottom half of his face, a hand flicked out toward my direction,

"And take this young lady with you to follow along with your sparring," he said

I squeaked. WHAT? Me? Why? I'm only supposed to bring the message over?

"But," I started and he cut me off,

"Enough with the useless talk get going," he said with a wave of his hand

Turning to the letter,

"It will take you around a day to recover anyways so you'll be leaving tomorrow," he said

Numbly, I turned around to face a grinning Kankuro, a surprised Temari, and a glaring Gaara. Baki took a look at me and said,

"Aren't you the girl who killed your opponent in the third test?"

The Kazekage's eyes opened slightly as I winced painfully at the memory. That was a checkmark on the bad side for me right there.

Baki jerked his head to me,

"Come on we'll test you out for today," he said

With a twist of his heel, stalked out, the triplings filing silently after him.

I turned to look into the leader's eyes,

"It's alright..." I started

Kazekage nodded to me to follow despite my pitiful protests. With a sigh, I walked out the door.

**Gaara**

"This is really good! Kira is going to stay over for tonight now is your chance to finally seduce her!"

I snarled," God why are you so lecherous!"

"Hey it's your only chance in a lifetime so make it good. Besides, you like her don't you?"

"No."

"Quit lying to me I know you do,"

"Arg I'm losing my patience with you!"

"You know what boy? Make love with her or you'll regret it for the rest of your life,"

"Hell no, you already told me to kiss her. I won't allow myself to go any further than that,"

"Fine then at least kiss her again,"

"Friggin no! You hear me?"

"Gaara listen to me, you will that wish you had kissed her after she left, I had experienced that many times,"

"I won't regret it, never,"

"We'll see, you will ravage her before she leaves,"

Shukaku's words echoed hauntingly in my mind as he left me to brood in silence.

**Kira**

I shuffled behind as I caught up with them. Looking down when Gaara looked at me.

Temari slowed down to let me catch up,

"Why the long face?" She asked cheerfully

"Oh its nothing," I answered

"So how was your mission?" I asked]

Temari rolled her sleeves back to show me a long scar all the way to her elbow,

"Got that from a missing nin that slashed at me unguarded," she explained

Pulling the sleeve back down.

I winced again,

"Ouch," I sympathized shaking my head

"Its alright it doesn't hurt so much, you should see Kankuro's wounds they're even nastier,"

I hesitated, and then asked with reluctance in my voice,

"How about Gaara?" I asked

Temari stopped and whispered in an equally low voice,

"Not a single scratch at all,"

I stopped in my tracks,

"Not even one?" I said in a hushed tone

Temari shook her head.

I licked my lips; to be able to do that without a scratch is incredible not to mention an A ranked mission!

We reached a sandy area that had a ground free of any interfering objects. Baki turned to us,

"Since our guest is only here for today, I think she should spar first with…"

He paused for a second to decide, and then a small smile curved up his lips

"Gaara, would you like to do the honors?" Baki asked

I inwardly gasped; Ehhh? No, no I don't want to fight him!

Gaara quietly stepped forward, dark eyes staring at me. Kankuro stared at me with worried eyes; Temari looked frightened her fist was pressed to her chest. Helplessly, I stepped forward to meet him.

Sand whirled around him as I crossed my arms to hide my trembling. Baki raised his arms and brought it down shouting

"START!"

Sand flew at me as I dodged only to roll on my back to avoid another wave of sand. I thought,

"Rika!"

A pair of razor-sharp blades appeared on my feet skirting me out of the sand's way.

I slipped behind him to aim a blow on his back, damn that stupid sand. He turned to face me and a blanket of sand wrapped around my chest lifting me in the air. I struggled as he squeezed my body causing me to wince. Summoning my gloves I focused on the image of water and thought,

"Water dragon! Karatsu Taikumosu!" flames of water erupted around my body weakening the sand's grip. I collapsed and swept my foot at his legs making contact just in time to bring him down.

Temari gasped

I grinned, sensing it was my victory but a mountain of sand covered my whole body pressuring me with its weight. I yelped and slipped out of the way with my Rika screeching at my heels to escape the flow of sand chasing me; overpowering me. I zoomed toward him my speed increasing as my anxiety to run away grew. Without so much as a flick of his wrist, sand blocked him forcing me to veer away, not before blasting a stream of water at the wall. It crumbled instantly and I took the advantage to aim a punch at him. This time, it hit.

WHAM!

I sent him flying. Gasping, I panted, not knowing that another flow of sand was coming to my feet, it locked my feet stopping me from moving.

The extra sand formed a knife and held it to my throat. I stood still, unable to move for the sand had also imprisoned my wrists. I closed my eyes and felt nothing. I opened my eyes; no blood. Temari gasped and pointed at my clothes; Gaara had cut the fabric at my waist splicing my skin. Baki spoke sharply

"Gaara that's enough, stop that, she isn't one of us!"

Gaara glowered at his mentor, keeping that same menacing snarl in his face, eyes have gone hard and a bit dangerous,

"All of you get out of my sight," he said, voice full of menace.

Kankuro stepped forward hands up in surrender,

"H - Hey Gaara, come on, let go of her, she's not your prisoner,"

Gaara's glare could've froze time because it surely froze me,

"I won't repeat it again, **GET OUT OF MY SIGHT**,"

Temari stepped up,

"Come on Gaara please," She begged

I stood still as the knife made a small cut at the base of my neck,

"If you don't desert this place, I'll slaughter her in front of your eyes," he threatened and this time;

He meant it.

Slowly they backed away, even Baki, I shot a silent plea to them and saw fright, clear as day in their eyes,

"Gaara if you kill her, I'll have to report to the Kazekage," Baki warned turning with his back to him and walked away. My eyes widened; are they going to leave me with this maniac? Oh come on!

Then a sudden thought came to me; Gaara, he's going to kill me., slowly.

Heat rose to my cheeks as I looked down trying to hide my blush from him.

The knife suddenly sliced apart the strap that held my shirt. I gasped as it slipped off to reveal part of my bra.

"What the hell!" I silently shrieked

He walked toward me, eyes betraying nothing. My eyes widened in shock as sand whirled around both of us both of our feet were picked up as we were transported to a bedroom overlooking the whole village.

I huddled by the wall staring at him with huge eyes. He is gonna kill me, He is gonna kill me. The words ran through my head over and over, I wanted to cry out but was too scared to do so. Gaara stared at me with piercing eyes, those familiar looking eyes that never left me as I slowly edged toward the window. Just as I was a foot away from the window, a hand out of the blue, flashed out and wretched me back throwing me roughly on the bed, his hands were raised as if in defense.

I too, threw my hand over my head as if to ward off an upcoming blow but felt nothing. I opened my eyes and jumped; Gaara was inches from my face; our lips almost in contact; shit that guy had like an inhuman ability to mask his sudden and er… unusual presence. I whispered,

"Gaara, what are you doing to me?"

His face could've been carved from white marble for he didn't give the slightest hint on what he was about to do next. I closed my eyes and took an unsteady gulp of air, holding it there for a moment, giving myself time to recollect my wits. When I flipped them open, Gaara's face was inches close to mine, his silent breathing rustled strands of my stray hair with every mouthful of air,

"Damn it, Shukaku was right, I can't control myself any longer, the desire, its stronger than I had imagined," he murmured, either to himself or to me I was oblivious of it.

Fingers were delicately and absently caressing my cheeks, eyes darting everywhere, looking anywhere but directly at me. I suddenly felt myself giving into it; the seductive, throaty, unwilling groans emanating beneath his flawless throat when he barely shuddered seeing my body so close to his; Gaara's face bent grudgingly toward me as if he couldn't bear to get within an inch near my occurrence. Without thinking, I was suddenly leaning to him, drawn to him until our lips met in a brief, passionate, kiss. A hand hesitatingly slid down to my waist, the other slowly easing my body down. I gave in. That was my second kiss with the Sand ninja. With my hands on his chest, his body crushing gently against mine, a tingle rose on my fingers pressed on his chest as Gaara broke the kiss only to give the appropriate word for the resulting sensation,

"Sorry," he murmured hands slackening,

"S- Okay," I gasped when his fingers rose to lightly explore the length of my neck.

Oh why am I enjoying this? The kisses rained down on my lips already tingling.

By accident or not his hand rubbed against my breast. Involuntarily, I moaned,

Gaara pulled back, startled and my eyes flipped open to stare back at him,

"What did I just do?" he asked carefully giving me a puzzled stare at my reaction

I blushed turning red.

"Y- You um... Touched my chest," I whispered biting my lip immediately embarrassed,

He looked at his bare hands, then at my chest again making me blush. He glanced at me with out the slightest change in his facial pattern.

With scrupulous movements, he gently squeezed my breast as if testing to see if I would accede to the same response, I let out another involuntary moan and covered my mouth in shock; how could I be so seductive?

**Gaara**

"Did she just moan?"

"Hell yeah she did, go ahead and attack her! Make her yours! No guy can resist from a ladies moan. And I did tell you that you would seduce her before she left,"

"Can you just be quiet for once?"

"No master I can't you need me to give you advice on what to do next. Oh and I have to congratulate you on cutting her clothes off. That was classic right there,"

"I didn't mean to,"

"But still, anyhow just slip the rest off and also, good job on touching her boobs, that also was slick for starters,"

"Alright I'll ask you, what do you want me to do next?"

"Kiss her again,"

**Kira**

I was all relaxed until Gaara cautiously, pushed his tongue into my mouth.

I bit back a cry; what in the world is he doing? I pulled away and wiped my mouth,

"What the heck was that?" I whispered, sleeve to my lips.

He didn't answer but leaned over and once more gently pressed his lips to mine and slowly shoved his tongue into my mouth. I shuddered but stayed still, patiently waiting.

**Gaara**

"Good boy, now keep your tongue inside her mouth and pull her whole body towards you, remove your legs from the floor, and get those dusty sandals off!"

I compelled and slipped my arms under her waist pulling her towards my body readjusting my grip on her lips.

Kira gasped once more arousing me. Kicking my shoes off, I rolled over so that her slender body was over mine. Her small hands pressed against my chest as she curled them behind my neck pulling herself up to my face. I started to pant, my kisses rose to being aggressive, more demanding.

I wanted her, with all my soul, my heart that was once broken and left to bleed for eternity. I wanted someone to patch up my broken heart with her kisses, to heal my wrecked soul with her body. I wanted her; Kira, her silky hair, her scent of strawberries was intoxicating, it engulfed my senses surrounding her images in my mind. Her long eyelashes closed, fluttering at my slightest breath. Slowly, she responded to my desperate kisses pressing her lips against mine with more force, fingers stroking my blood red hair. I gritted my teeth as Kira unexpectedly felt my abs, her soft gasp of awe. I smirked; unimpressive. She tucked her head under my chin; her sweet breath filled my senses,

"I never thought I could even get through you, no on can," she whispered,

I didn't bother to answer

She looked at me with mocked insult,

"Oh so you're ignoring me now?"

I raised a hairless eyebrow at her teasingly in reply. Kira growled throwing her face back to mine kissing me with all the force she could put on me, I felt my lust begin to rise and playfully snarled back grabbing her head and pulling her arms toward me; damn this girl could play dirty as she took my face in her hands ducking her head to kiss my neck.

It was getting late, when I glanced at the window; the sun was setting,

"It's late," I murmured instantly regretting what I had said

She lifted her head; pure stubbornness was clearly read in her gaze. Kira stared into my eyes as if she could see the reluctance in it. She sighed,

"I guess so," she answered and pushed herself away from me.

My arms and chest felt strangely empty.

Kira brushed drifts of hair from her eyes,

"Um where is my room?" She asked looking around the room

I sat up mussing my hair,

"Actually its right in here," I answered getting up

Kira looked uncertain,

"How do you know?" she inquired suspiciously

I cocked my head to the side,

"Baki told me on the way to the training area," I said unblinkingly, daring her to protest with fathomless eyes

**Kira**

I stared at Gaara unsure; is this guy lying? Because it might be that he wants me to stay with him – not that I would mind - he stared right back.

Shifting my weight from side to side, I finally gave in and wormed my way back into his arms,

"And where is your room?" I mumbled

Gaara shrugged,

"Down the next building," he replied in an unhurried tone

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates,

"That building is all yours? It's huge!" I gasped jumping off the bed running to the window sticking my head out; the enormous building stretched above my head, pale yellow and covered with sand. He appeared silently behind my back,

"I share the house with Temari and Kankuro," he stared ahead into space. I shook my head and slipped back to bed, the lights outside was dimming as the sun started to disappear. I looked at Gaara examining my body splayed out in a delicate angle and blushed; if only he would stop staring at me!

"Er aren't you going to go back?" I looked down suddenly afraid to sleep alone

He read my body language,

"Do you want me to go?" he asked softly

Helplessly, I shook my head listening to his gentle chuckle as he slipped in beside me. Automatically, I tucked my head under his neck.

"Night Gaara," I mumbled, suddenly extremely exhausted.

He said nothing but carefully placed a hand on my waist. When he spoke, it was a voice of ageless sadness that even time couldn't place,

"It drives me insane to see you this close to me, I could very easily lose my reason and attack you with no means,"

I was scarcely capable enough to refrain from quivering with the notion of him out of nowhere tear my body apart as I have seen him done in the Chunin Exams in the second course,

"I trust you to maintain from killing me in my sleep," I supposed calmly,

He never bothered to imply to my statement but snorted softly and buried his head into my long hair,

"Go to sleep," he murmured, " I need to get some rest anyway so I might as well stay here," he seem so self composed, so self contained that it seemed that he never had lost control once before.

That was enough for me. I sighed; it was a very long day indeed.

"Mmm," I mumbled

Stretching and rolling to the side; it was empty,

"Huh," I thought he must have left during the night. I groped at the basin set on the nightstand; a cloth was soaking on the rim of the bowl. Pushing hair out of my eyes, I splashed my face with water and wiped my face clean with the towel. I suddenly felt stupid; what was I suppose to do with the basin after I'm done? And how am I supposed to find my way to the Kazekage's room to tell him that I was leaving? Shaking my head I clambered off my bed grunting when pain lanced up from sleeping on the wrong side. I escaped through the window not wanting to bring in the attention on the fact that I was leaving without permission. Silently, I slipped out through the window using handholds to swing down to the ground. I breathe a sigh of relief,

Good no one heared. As soon as I crept out of the gates, my legs gave a sudden burst of speed carrying me across the desert plains. Once I put a good distance between myself, stopped to bend over panting. The village hidden in the wind seemed far away, like a distant dream. A shadow caught my eye.

My blood froze. That outfit. Those seemingly black eyes that seem to uncover your darkest secrets. He stood, arms crossed, a complex expression in his emerald, depilated pupils. Softly, as if crooning a rabbit out of its lair he asked sternly, darkly, his voice was precise and neutral, but the eyes had a savage glint, icier than the moonlight in Suna.


	3. Chapter 3 you like him dont you?

"Where are you going?"

It sounded more like a demand. I gulped, a bead of sweat slid down my temple.

"Uh I- I can explain," I stammered desperately trying to avoid his gaze scorching into my eyes. He took a step closer with that death look again.

"I – I," I sputtered backing away; feet clumsily tripped and floundered around.

"Shit he looks like he's gonna kill me!" I panicked and turned around to run.

Sand snaked around my waist locking it in an iron hold; another gripped my neck pulling me back,

"Hell!" I thought arms trembling violently,

Gaara's voice was soft, edging to gentle, like a crooning monster.

A monster; that was what people call him, devil, demon;

A heartless.

"You're trying to run away, am I right?" he murmured

Another step.

Closer.

The folds of his long robe brushed the hems of my jacket. A hand reached to me; hesitant, always careful. Petrified, I threw a hand over my face barring his way. A hurt look passed by his expression but it quickly faded away like a breeze being replaced by pure frustration,

"I knew it," he whispered backing away

He misunderstood my reactions.

"No I didn't mean…" my pitifully frail voice was merely brushed away by the sand lurking over his head threatening to purge.

I took a step toward him. Gaara backed away

"Don't touch me, I thought you were different," his shuddering was lost by a mass of sand whirling around him like a dust devil.

Invisible fingers tore through my jacket all but ripping it off. I felt his grief, his anger, sorrow all blended into a kind of rage that seem to freeze Sunagakure.

**Gaara**

"Whoa man stop it, you're gonna kill her!"

"Better than give her to someone else,"

"Dude, chill it, she's not going anywhere okay? Ya hear me? GAARA!

"She tried to run away from me!"

"Ugh Geez your girl needs to go back to her village, she doesn't belong her!"

I snarled," Didn't you say something about wanting me to ravage her? Since when has your goody-two-shoes personality

kicked in?"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't be too violent with her, aw come on answer me! GAARA!"

Rage blocked Shukaku's words forcing it back. The sand howled around Kira as she cowered down, unable to move. Her frighten eyes stared at me; pleading, filled with stark terror, not the determined look she wore hours ago. My expression turned to an ugly grin; I was enjoying this, killing has always been my number one sport anyways. And what's more fun than killing the one you love? A phrase suddenly ran through my mind, my father had once said

"_A human heart is a strange vessel that love and hatred coexist side by side_,"

well my hatred was up to full boil, like an overflowing pot filled with fury.

With a twist of my wrist, I commanded the sand to grab her in a choke hold. The demure calmness was being pushed back with insanity; the gritty sand brought her to me by the neck. Kira's eyes widened, her hands were circled around her neck to prevent the sand from getting a full grasp at her bare flesh, that luscious skin that I had once been allowed to touch, kiss, to caress and hold.

But no more.

I leaned close to her face and snarled

"I what am I to you? Am I nothing? Am I just a toy so that you can just simply toss me aside,?"

Her lips parted to respond but only a rasp came out. Kira was dangling being held by my merciless grip. A single tear leaked out of her clear, liquid, silver eyes. Sudden sadness pieced my heart nearly knocking my over with its force. The sand loosened a fraction allowing her to gasp out an answer,

"How many times have I thought of giving you a reply," she whispered,

"I'm scared, scared that you'll reject me or come after me only for my body,"

I reacted violently, never tearing my steel gaze from her face, her pleading expression that seems to have a sudden impact on my thoughts.

"Did I really lust after her body?" I wondered

Shukaku's words echoed in my mind,

"You'll soon start to lust after her body Gaara, remember that,"

I dropped her and turned away, my voice, after much thought, was bitter,

"You left," I said plainly

Kira stayed where she was,

"Yes I left. I left only to return to my village," she explained

Almost reluctantly, I whipped around,

"When you left," I struggled to form the words to make it understandable,

"My hands felt so alone," I finally admitted,

Her face fell,

"Gaara, why are you so filled with doubt?" she asked softly

I stared at her in disbelief; here I was telling her how I felt and she turned it down cold.

Kira got to her feet, still trembling,

"Gaara," she whispered

And her knees gave way as she fell into my surprised arms. This was unlike any other simple kiss she gave me. It opened my soul; her lips met mine as her body sculpted perfectly for mine. I carefully, meticulously, stroked her hair, not caring what was going on even when my back slammed against the tree I didn't care, all that was in my mind was Kira. Kira and her body, her lips pressed against mine with both gentleness and ferocity all combined into one. Mother seems to approve of my choice for she slipped a gentle circle of sand, like fine grains of crystals around our bodies entwining us forever. Kira broke the kiss only to gaze in wonder as the sand whirled in the air creating a soft glow in the morning dawn.

I looked at her face, staring at the sun beginning to rise. The violet clouds parted to reveal a wide expanse of azure, blue sky;

It was a fine beginning indeed.

Author's note: What up people? Anyhow, if you can, read this part while listening to the song, "_To Love_," It's really good! Thanks!

**Kira**

I blinked as the remaining sifts of sand drifted down.

"I have to go," I whispered

No answer came back.

Sighing, I slid out of his still arms and planted a quick kiss on his stone still cheek before leaving.

The forest steadily grew greener as I passed by, leaping from bough to bough, dodging past protruding branches and ducking under their leaves.

The previous excitement had renewed my vigor allowing my wings to beat faster, faster until I was soaring hundreds of feet in the air. Kohona was small under my body flying over it. I landed on front of Tusunade's building and without knocking, bursted in,

"Sorry I'm late!" I gasped and stopped dead

Gai sensei's group was just starting their mission. Lee broke into a wide grin,

"Welcome back Kira!" He greeted happily

"You missed the last two days of the best training ever!"

I smiled; it was always nice to have a good friend to greet you after a long journey.

Lady Tusunade scowled at me,

"Didn't I tell you to bring a companion?" she glowered

I lowered my head,

"Sorry," I murmured,

Sighing, she rubbed her head,

"Gai, please leave Kira behind, I want to hear her give me a full out report on her trip. Pressing a fist to his heart, Gai sensei bowed and beckoned his group over and marched out of the room.

"Have a seat," Tusunade gestured to an empty seat in front of a group of Shinobi seated on either side of her. I stared at them

"Um... do they have to listen?" I squeaked

Her steel gaze didn't break,

"Unless you prefer a monster sitting in front of you judging your every move, then get moving,"

I glared at her and sat back

"Fine," I grumbled not pleased at all

From the beginning of my journey, to my arrival at the Sand, I was careful to leave out the parts that had to do with Gaara and I only smugly adding the part of the Kazekage forcing me to participate in the sparring with Ibiki.

"I came back safe and sound and the Kazekage had not given me an answer of your request," I finished

Satisfied, Tusunade leaned back readjusting the front of her shirt, the rest of the Shinobi nodded along making notes here and there. Getting up, I turned to her and asked,

"Can I join Master Gai on his mission?"

She nodded tiredly and replied in a weary tone,

"Very well do as you wish, I sent them to guard the bridge in Tabaho,"

Giving her a curt nod, I bounded out of the room setting out at a flat out run down the worn path cutting across the village border lines that held a large expanse of woods now having to proceed with caution for I was clear out of the safety lines.

**Gaara**

There were times when I never bothered to reply to a question. Perhaps it was that my mind was on Kira and sometimes it was focused on Masturi; an attractive brown haired girl that I taught, she had pretty eyes by some people's standards but to me; she was worth nothing.

Almost.

Masturi pushed her long bangs out of her clear, blue eyes; her breath came in pants as she bended over to catch her breath.

"Gaara sensei, why don't you get elected for the next Kazekage?" she panted

I was slightly startled at the sudden change of topic,

"Why do I need to be Kazekage?" I said calmly

She turned a fine shade of pink, either she was blushing or tired from the effort of fighting I had no idea.

"I- I just had this idea because, well you're good at leading and you're so strong and all so I just thought that you would be worthy of having the title of Kazekage,"

I narrowed my black eyes, but didn't bother to answer. Just turned around to walk a few steps back and begin our spar. Masturi took in my silence with a shrug and swung the chain blade expertly taking a swing at me. With a twitch of my fingers the walls of sand barricade the ball grabbing the chain with fingers and yanked at it. Surprisingly, she hung on to the handle and flew with it dodging a wave of sand in mid- air. She landed gracefully on the balls of her feet pulling out dagger and hurled it at me, I smirked; physical attacks, a pointless try against my barrier. Sand cuffs snuck up behind her and grabbed her legs; I now turned the fight to a test of flexibility.

Hardened Kunai knives flew at her forcing her to arch her slender body back and use her spare knife to deflect the blows. In seconds, I had her gasping for breath. Beads of sweat appeared on her brow sliding down her cheeks; flushed red.

"That's enough go take a break," I said releasing her

And walked to the exit.

I stalked across the flat plains deep in thought;

"You miss her don't you," said Shukaku; smug

"Why don't you go die or something," I retorted irritably

"Oh that's nice, but for once, I have to admit; you should aim for the title of Kazekage,"

"Not you too!"

"its a good time for you to start a life as a leader,"

"The villagers are terrified of me," I said bitterly

"That's why I recommend you go for the village leader, besides; your father was once Kazekage,"

"He tried to kill ME!"

"Put the past behind you, its time for a new generation to rise up again and conquer new territories,"

"I'm too young,"

"Screw the age limit!"

". . . . . . . . ."

"Damnit are you fricken listening to me? You bastered,"

"I'll think about it,"

"Good, ponder about and give me your answer before dawn,"

"Get lost and let me think,"

Shukaku withdraws.

Kira

The Tabaho Bridge stretched across the river of Tarsus; its thick, mounted poles creaked with new weight as I stepped on it and joined my comrades to the middle, Neji smirked at me,

"Took you long enough," he said

I glared at him,

"She wouldn't let me go until she has ripped me clear of information," I retorted angrily

I sort of have a grudge on her for always picking on me on a bad time or day.

Tenten smiled at me,

"So how was it?" she asked expertly flipping the blade of her knife and neatly catching it by the handle

"They practically forced me to spar with Ibiki's team," I growled

Neji tensed beside me,

"Forced?" he repeated through clenched teeth

I knew this reaction very well

"Calm down I just got a minor cut on the chest and a few bruises from rolling," I said cheerfully.

He looked at me as if I was insane, turned away and muttered,

"She's crazy,"

I spent the rest of the morning slightly in a daze; what's wrong with you? You're usually self composed, not standing here daydreaming . . . about him. I blushed; this was the main thing I was thinking of; Gaara and his lips. A funny feeling slithered down to my private, a warm and needy feeling. I wrapped a leg over it trying to soothe the erratic feeling.

Tenten gave me a worried look,

"You okay?" she whispered,

I just nodded, numb.

I noticed that Neji was strangely still, white eyes fixed on the foamy waters,

"Hey how was the training?" I asked smiling tentatively

He didn't reply but continue to stare out into the ocean. I sighed; some talk.

"Come on what did I do wrong?" I complained

After a long uncomfortable silence, Neji took a deep breath and turned to face me,

"That redhead, he didn't do anything to you did he?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Bewildered, I answered almost immediately,

"No,"

He breathe a sigh of relief,

"Good," he murmured and abruptly spun back to the sea again.

I shook my head and looked with him.

10 minutes.

Half an hour.

I stretched my stiff from standing for so long, Gai clapped a large hand on my shoulder,

"Alright my disciples, a good long stand never will hurt us if we are filled with YOUTHFULNESS!"

Lee saluted,

"Of course master!" He shouted

Gai raised his hand up,

"Follow me boys and girls!" he yelled and marched down the ramp, arm still in the air, Neji shook his head in disbelief,

"What a bunch of idiots," he muttered.

Tenten giggled. I smiled in understanding.

As soon as I got through the front steps, my legs suddenly gave way; due to the boredom of standing for such a long time. Great fully, I sank into my bed and slept until late evening.

Loud music echoed from my open window. Blinking sleep from my eyes, I sat up in alarm; today was to Hadaka festival, remembrance to the great Hokages that lead our village into peace.

Mom had already laid out my outfit to wear for the festival; a beautiful turquoise kimono decorated with splashes of silver waves seeming to rush against my skin the top was only covered by a thin strap looping over my shoulders. I decided to leave my straight hair alone, hating the way the strands of hair curled over my ears.

I ran out the door and stared in awe at the sky; a beautiful stretch of space colored by dark, brilliant violet and azure pink blending in with a light shade of fawning yellow.

"Kira!" a high pitched voice called breaking me from my trance. It was Tenten looking ravishing in a colorful pink purple dress; she let her hair flow out in neat waves against her back. Sakura followed looking attractive in a bloodred kimono, the red clashed beautifully with her lemonade pink hair now in a bun; a pair of curls was purposely left out to twist elegantly in the exact shapely traits of her muscular legs.

"Wow Tenten, you look cute!" I complimented

"Thanks," she said cheerfully

I turned around to greet Sakura and add praise to her outfit but she had suddenly disappeared in the mist of our brief conversation.

"Hey where's Lee?" Tenten yelled over the music,

I yelled back,

"How should I know?"

We heard a loud BANG and a "WINNER WINNER!" echoed behind us

"Aaaand that should be him," I said "come on,"

We both pushed our way past hordes of people and nearly bumped into ignoramus banana.

"Hey Kira, hi Tenten," said a muffled voice,

I laughed,

"What up mushroom head!"

Lee peeked over the side of the stuff fruit,

"Master Gai wants us all to eat at the big oak table near the Kiawah oak tree,"

"Sure, you go first; Tenten and I need to find Neji."

"Okay," he tottered off unsteadily toward the dining room.

I turned to Tenten,

"Let's go find Neji," I started,

Tenten suddenly looked uncomfortable,

"Uh you go first; I-I'll catch up with you later,"

"Gonna try to confront hardheaded Neji aren't you?" I teased

Flicking at a lock at her hair. She blushed,

"Actually I was going to try," she murmured

I froze, and then made a huge effort to relax my stiff pose,

"Sure, don't take too long" I smiled; it was forced,

A grateful looked flitted over her blushing expression but it quickly passed.

"Thanks," she looked relived, and then a crafty smile appeared on her full lips,

"Hey you like someone right?" she whispered

I blushed. Hell that was random!

Tenten threw me and indifferent look,

"Is it the red head?" she asked slyly

I did a double take; this girl a psychic or what?

"Uh, I have no idea what in the world you are talking about," I lied

She smirked and without a backward glance, Tenten and her flowing hair disappeared into the steadily growing crowd.

I went the other direction toward the table, an unsatisfied feeling deep in my heart where no one can see.


	4. Chapter 4 Its not just you

**Neji**

I stared out at the sunset; it was nearing daybreak and the beautiful, glowing ball of flame was setting down in the mountains of Honkai.

My whole body whipped around at the sound of leaves rustling but immediately relaxed when I saw it was only Tenten,

"Hey," she smiled shyly.

I chose to ignore her greeting and faced the sun again.

Tenten stood next to me, the light casted a soft, brilliant glow illuminating her slender body.

Tenten turned toward my still from; innocent face peering curiously at me,

"You look upset," she observed gently,

I blinked; did I?

She stared back at the mountains,

"Tell me what you are thinking about right now," she begged

"I'm thinking about right and wrong actually," I bluntly answered.

"Not Kira?" was her soft spoken reply

The name sent a sear of pain into my heart; I had no reason to me mad at her. But why did I speak so sharp and harsh to her? Kira's look burned into my mind; it was full of hurt, pain, and something else I couldn't detect. Was it longing? Nah, it was only my imagination.

Although I wished it was true.

Tenten hesitated,

"Umm... Neji?" she started

I looked at her, carefully measuring her face.

"I...I know how you feel for me but..." she faltered

"But what," I pressed her on

Tenten looked down,

"I like you Neji," she whispered,

I stood stone still; frozen in shock. I had this coming

"Neji?" Tenten looked at my stone expression,

"I have no comment for that," I finally managed to choke out.

Tenten's tentive smile changed to a look of pure sorrow,

"It's because of that Half-Demon Kira isn't it," she nearly sobbed.

My heart was as if it was made out of stone,

I found myself answering,

"No its not," I automatically answered and instantly regretted myself for being such a liar. As a relative of the Huga family, we pride ourselves for being straight out honest; I was breaking the rules and lying to one of my closest friends. A pang of guilt stabbed deep into my already brittle heart.

Sometimes, I wish it stabbed deeper.

**Kira**

The very first thing I saw was an extremely overgrown BANANA lying flat out on the floor near Lee's feet. Gai waved me over,

"Come on over Kira!" he called

I came over.

"What's with the huge banana?" I laughed

"Oh this?" Lee gestured to the yellow fruit next to his feet

"That's Mr. Yellow,"

I shook my head in disbelief,

"Come on!" I kidded

"Of all the names you could have given, must it be Mr. Banana?"

Lee was about to reply when Neji took the seat near me.

"Hey Neji," I greeted and turned to find Tenten,

"What happened to Tenten?" I asked

Neji exchanged glances with Gai sensei. Bewildered, I asked again,

"Where's Tenten?"

Neji refused to answer. Neither did Lee have anything to do with; he merely dug into his over heaping plate of food.

Abruptly, I shoved my chair back and stalked toward the outskirts of town; if my guess was correct, she should be standing there well hidden behind a cleft of pines hiding herself from the world.

Tenten stood alone, like small scenery of a girl comically trying to stare down the sun. I stepped into the grove breaking her trance,

"Hey what up?" I smiled gently

Tenten's bright eyes were red and puffy. Concerned, I took a step forward and she took a step back,

"Tenten?" I was bewildered,

"Kira, I don't want to talk to you right now," she whispered,

I stood my ground,

"What did I do wrong?" I asked quietly,

"GET OUT," her trembling tone was thick with fury, a kind of fury that I had never seen her show before. I drew back; suddenly afraid.

"But Gai said I have to take you back to the festival," I said softly

Tenten ignored me and murmured,

"I want Neji to come take me there,"

"Uh, sure, I'll tell him that," I stammered, happy to be out of her hair.

Like a bullet I shot toward the dining hall,

"Neji, what the hell did you do to piss her off?" I demanded angrily

Pulling out a chair and plopping myself down,

"What did you do, reject her?" I commented sarcastically

"I did none of that sort," he muttered

Lee raised a bushy brow,

"It's not like her to act like that," he observed calmly

I snorted,

"Then what's with the words, _**Get the hell out of here**_," I snarled,

Neji grew ridged,

"How bad is it?" he asked weakly

I glowered at him,

"Bad enough to have her yelling all sort of crap," I answered

He looked grim,

"I'll go talk to her," said Lee pushing back his chair,

"Wait, she wanted Neji to take her back," I interrupted

Neji stood up,

"And I will," he said stiffly,

With two fingers to his lips, Neji disappeared in a cloud of mist.

I sighed and idly inserted my fork into a leg of chicken; Gai looked up, a mouthful of food crammed to a cheek,

"What's with the long face?" he asked totally unaware of the matter at hand.

"Nothing," I sighed and took a big bite at my chicken.

Five minutes passed; nothing,

None.

Zip.

Nada.

"Geez what's taking them so long?" I wondered

Lee echoed my thoughts,

"What's taking them so long?" he whispered

I shrugged,

"How should I know," I answered

Like I would care at all.

**Neji **

Furious, I dashed through the thick underbrush that Kira pointed out for me. Tenten whipped her body around to see who it was. Her whole frame stiffened up immediately.

"Oh, its you," her voice was thick with pain.

"You didn't have to take it out on Kira," I said

Her beautiful, honey brown eyes flashed angrily.

"Is that all you can say? Kira this and Kira that I'm sick of that crap!" she yelled

I automatically took a step back; Lee was right, it wasn't like her to start cussing.

"I have never spoken so much as a word about her!" I retorted

"Oh really? Then why do I see you staring after her?" she snapped back

"You say it like I'm a fricken stalker!" I muttered

"Maybe you are a fricken stalker," she had the beginnings of a snarl coming up

"Don't mess with me," I warned, "my patience isn't that perfect,"

"Then kill me," Tenten taunted, eyes daring me to make an attempt to hurt her.

My blood boiled, she was slowly wearing out my usually in complete control temper to the point of burning,

"You're not the only one who fell for Kira," said Tenten loftily

My blood froze,

"What do you mean," I demanded tightly,

"The redhead with the overlarge gourd has hots for her too," she smirked sensing my frozen form,

"Gaara?" my tone was shocked; doubtfully,

"How is that possible," I couldn't continue

Tenten's voice turned gentle

"I knew the moment I noticed his eyes set on her,"

I was beyond astonishment; Gaara? No way. I shook my head in disbelief; hell no. No way in Goddamn hell can he like her, Gaara? Heck no, I could cuss at him and he wouldn't even give a damn, all because of the stupid poker face of his. Those expressionless eyes that just stares straight ahead, all haughty and proud, like he's a know - it – all. My fingers automatically clenched, balling into fists. Tenten observed my stiff poise, a flirty, satisfied smile plastered onto her lips.

"Is that all?" I dared her to say another word.

She hugged her arms to her chest,

"None that I can think of right now," she admitted ruefully

I grunted; I didn't want to believe the words coming out of her lips but it could be true, after all, that demon had to eventually fall in love someday.

A pang lit up in my chest; but why Kira? Why her? I bit back a sharp retort on Tenten's next sentence,

"I don't think Kira really liked you anyways," she sounded as if she was enjoying my silence,

My jealousy was nearly overflowing, like a volcano ready to erupt.

Unfortunately, I was the volcano.

**Kira**

_(Yawn) "What in the world is taking them so long?"_ I wondered, I was getting worried by the seconds. Lee smiled up at me,

"Don't worry; I'm sure they're fine they're properly making-up as we speak,"

"_Making up?"_ I considered his words,

Feeling unexpectedly possessive of Neji, like he was mine;

And I was his.

"_NO!"_ I shook my head again, so vehemently that I nearly sent my half eaten plate of food upturn.

"Something wrong?" Lee peered at my face.

"Its alright, I'm fine, really," I attempted an unconvincing smile

Lee looked incredulous,

"Ok, if that's what you want me to think," he alleged

I sighed and brought Gai sensei to start his most famous but most dull subject ever,

"This conversation is too drab and sullen, we must talk about **YOUTH**!" He raised a fist up in the air,

Lee mimicked his master's pose

"Of course we will do whatever you say," he shouted and saluted gallantly

"Now I have this wonderful story about me battling against this raucous and extremely exuberant bull of a boar," he started to continue but I stood up suddenly

"Going somewhere?" Gai raised a shaggy eyebrow

"Yeah uh… I need to catch come sleep," I lied

he nodded,

"Go on then, but remember," his blue black eyes precipitously turn bottled green

"Don't go out of bounds," he slurred as if drunk

I just about shivered as the meaning took effect. Giving him a shaky nod, I ambled off to the direction of my house.

Pulling the covers up to my chin, I stared up at the ceiling; does Gai sensei know about my relationship with the one-tailed demon? A chilly silence answered me. No he couldn't have.

No one knows about this, it's forbidden to be with another ninja from a different village. Especially the Village Hidden in the Sand. That country was known for more kills than any of the villages.

I thought about my past days in the Sand village; not harmful, just a whole lot of sand and vast plains of land scattered about.

I miss him.

I wonder if he misses me.

**Gaara**

The moon was full, its powerful glow illuminated Sunagakure form its wake. I shifted from my position; one leg dangling over the side of the thick pole firmly attached to the dirt, the other drawn close to my chest, the crook of my arm looped over the kneecaps, its twin left to support one side of my body leaning against it. I sighed wearily when Shukaku's presence touched my mind.

"You look awake," he noted

I blinked,

"I can be awake when I want to," I informed him harshly

"Thinking about something?" he guessed

In my mind, I glared at him,

"Don't get started on this Kira crap," I muttered

Shukaku faked an innocent look,

"Since when did I want to go to that subject," his face turned leery

"Unless you want to," he added slyly

I brushed off his words,

"Don't give me the cold shoulder Gaara; I know you want to talk,"

"Here we go again," I deliberatly shielded my inner thoughts from my demon,

"Can't you just leave me alone to think?" I snarled

Shukaku snorted but let me go.

I stared out at my village peacefully asleep; the jargon night sky twinkled with stars glittering as if decorated with the finest of jewels. So eerily silent was Sunagakure that I swore I could hear the faint ringing of Kira's tingling voice spread through my ears.

"_Its too quiet_," I thought, a hair rising chill raised the fine hairs on the back of my neck.

Images flashed like a picture book in my mind; our bodies pressed close together, her soft voice so hesitant, so definite and tender, like a mother coaxing a child into her arms. Kira had lured me into her arms, or so it was the other way around.

My arms tickled as I cerebrated her slender form molding into it, smooth fingers touching my almond colored cheeks, supple legs twisting with mine. A possessive thought sprouted in my head; foreboding and foreshadowing my overcoming lust.

She will be mine. Even if I have to force her to, that alluring girl will be mine. I've claimed her forever. No one will separate us. I'll kill anyone who does or even tries to. No mercy.

The last word pierced me with full force that struck me a powerful desire, a sudden craving for her right now, with me, in my arms.

I wanted her to be mine.

For infinity.

For eternity.

Forever.

Timeless as the hourglass.

I found her irresistible to stay away from.

But its forbidden lo...ve.

Isn't it?


	5. Chapter 5 the irresistible

**Kira**

_I found myself in a place of soulless pasts. The shattering screams of a hunched up little boy crying his heart out. Dark rims framed his jade eyes filled up to the brim with weeping tears spilling over splattering to the dusty floor making little patters._

_Like a river of rain._

_I took an attentive step to him and snapped back to see him glower furiously at me._

"_I'm so sorry," I whispered_

_The boy's shoulder sagged from exhaustion. I could barely make out the muffled words coming from his trembling lips,_

"_Dad, why are you doing this to me? Your son? What happened to mom? I want mom back," _

_The sand blew around his body as if shielding him from harm._

_The scenery changed to a grassy knoll far from Sunagakure, the boy had grown up, his burgundy hair swayed in the wind playing with it. (Like I did)(Blush)_

_He was the older version of the young boy, fully changed, unresponsive eyes that was now looking intently ahead. He didn't seem to be aware of my existence like his past self did. I had an impulsive urge to reach out and lay a hand on his shoulder. _

_When I did, he whipped around; sand enshrouded his body totally blocking his back from view,_

"_Who's there?" he hissed whipping around with sudden velocity that sent me breathless. _

_I snapped back and clutched my fist to my chest; fear striking my heart like an arrow stabbing cruelly into my chest. Unfortunately, a sharp kunai dagger buried into the back of my spine. I toppled forward squeezing my shut, barely able to keep myself from screaming_

_ He stood sneering down with disgust, a wild intermittent light emanated from the atmosphere now filling with lethal radiance._

_Fragile from the continuous stream of blood flowing steadily from the side of my mouth dripping down my pale neck pulsing with each intake of breath, each stabbed my lungs with stinging pain._

_Unblinkingly, I stared at him with large eyes. He serenely took in my startled utterance. Gradually, diamond drops of tears little by little, began to descend form the corner of my eyes curving to fit in with my cheekbones. I whispered, appalled,_

"_Gaara, why?"_

_He disregarded my query but twisted to position his fingers on my neckline. My breathing stopped all of a sudden only to give a loud cry when his other hand pushed in opposition to my chest. The pain was unbearable; it was as if he had stuck a thousand knives into my belly. _

_He chuckled evilly ignorant to my twinge of hurt. Gaara bowed low near my ear, his tone, despite his cruelty, was appealing,_

"_I will have you one day Kira, just you wait, you will be mine,"_

I woke up screaming.

**Gaara**

"_There staring at me like the monster I am," _I thought trying hard to take no notice of the villagers cautiously taking furtive glances at me walking coolly through the market. Such thoughts sent a slow growing of primal fury stabbing my deep into the heart. As father had once said,

"_Emotional wounds hurt, they'll never heal. What pain you have brought to them will forever leave a scar on you for eternity,"_

My face, still unreadable, and I have never changed, neither has my voice pattern.

Temari took one glance at me, and quickly hurried to me, she bent low over my ear,

"Ignore them Gaara, they don't know you, they're just showing respect for you," she alleged, her voice low.

I threw her an uncompromising look but didn't bother to answer.

**Kira**

I threw random jabs at the sky, ducking at an imaginary opponent and sweeping a fleeting left kick and doing a sudden twist in the air while landing a solid thrust at the wooden pole standing upright, seeming to leer at me and taunt me with mental images. Bringing myself up to full boil, I spun around and lashed out in unexpected fury that my sharp left punt split the pole into halves.

Panting, I stared at my hands; I could not believe that such anger could take place so rapidly and so abruptly. One word came up to answer my forbidden power; Monster.

_Monster_? No that couldn't be right, I had friends that liked me, and I had boys that had fallen for me. But to be called a monster? That couldn't be precise. A foreboding entered my mind; a flash of the past dream penetrated my mentality; it was Gaara's wanting, he wanted something that I could not give to him, something that I was forbidden to even say in his presence; love.

Yes that was the correct word; love, it was the powerful urge, the strong aching in our hearts that pierced our very souls. Gaara wanted someone to love him, to care for him, to cry for him when he was gone, to worry after him and to keep him in their hearts. No one had thought of giving him such things, only false words that had a fragile hold to his sanity.

But it soon broke.

Shattering lost dreams and yearning hearts splitting it into two.

Then a consideration appeared in my mind; I wanted to see him, I was worried about him, the strange aching in my heart wasn't the cause of restlessness, but it was the longing for him; Gaara No Sabaku, indeed I sought after him like water, my unquenched thirst kept increasing greater than ever, until I was ready to cry out for water, the man who had stole my heart long ago.

And never gave it back.

**Masturi**

_Sigh_... "He's ignoring me again, I thought, watching Gaara Sama's turned back as he absentmindedly stared at the sky yawning across the desert plains.

"Gaara sensei?" I asked softly,

He didn't bother to answer, but spun around to give me a questioning look. I hesitated, and then worked up the courage to ask,

"Are we going to continue to spar?"

Another blink, then he spoke,

"Do you enjoy me as your trainer?"

I nearly blushed,

"You're a good sensei so, yeah I do enjoy you being my teacher," I replied truthfully

He snorted softly, and then whipped his head back around to once again, gaze ahead thoughtfully. I took in his silence with a shrug; I was use to his quietness, I understood his body language, even during sparring; a single twitch of his fingers warned me to dodge one of his upcoming blows, a sudden shift in his stiff position told me that he was going to defend himself. I had gotten better at noticing every single one of his slight movements, but could never seem to crack through the stone expression on his face.

Quietly, I picked up my weapon; a well crafted scythe with a heavy chain attached to a rock hard ball at the end, I called over my shoulder,

"I'll see you tomorrow for another practice," I said patiently,

then waited patiently for his dismissal. He never bothered to reply but gave a curt nod of his red head and continued to stare ahead, properly thinking about something.

The minute I busted through the gates leading out of the training grounds, I detected a fit of giggling coming from behind the wall,

_"Are you going to do it?"_

_"I don't know...Giggle... I'm too nervous,"_

_"Come on! You have to! You like him don't you?"_

_"Oh... alright... I'll do it,"_

I rounded the corner just in time to catch a bunch of Chunin girls apparently seeming to hide something behind their backs,

"What are you doing here?" I asked

They looked guilty, and then one of them, a girl about 14 or 15 years old spoke up,

"Oh none of your business," she said haughtily,

I snorted,

"Well I just finished training with Gaara sensei and if you're planning on visiting him, think twice about it, he doesn't seem to be in a good mood today,"

And for their benefit,

"He's not into anyone right now, sorry,"

With a toss of my mud brown hair, I sauntered down the path toward the village gates leaving them to stare at my back in outrage, their chakra flaring violently.

**Kira**

Konohagakure was once again, hostile with Sunagakure and the Village of Sound. The Hokages argued and complained either the military offense and defenses or the subject on the Akatsuki's next attack in order to capture all of the Jinchurriki tails and tame them all. Unfortunately, many have fallen prey to their hands. When news of the Akatsuki's next victim being taken away, my heart became anxious for Gaara, wondering if he would be alright, I was worried about him; he was a container for his own demon Sabaku. That made him a lethal and powerful weapon with his massive chakra and deadly, merciless grip and control over sand. A demanding Tusunade quickly dispatched a Shinobi to call for me at 3:25 in the morning. Three sharp raps and I was out of the covers dashing to get the door before anyone can say, "Who the hell is insane enough to wake me up?" I had flung open the door and stared, giving him a scrutiny,

"What is it?" I asked wearily, the Shinobi coughed and held out a scroll,

"Lady Tusunade demands your presence at her office," he announced

I grumbled and complained,

"But it's three in the morning!" in my left hand, I held up a Mickey Mouse alarm clock, glanced at it blearily, then apprehended it to their face waving it,

"See? It says 3:30," I glared at them,

"I'll go see her in an hour," I answered, a hand already gripping the door ready to shut it,

The messenger gave me a hard look,

"When the Hokage wishes to see you, it might be a situation of life of death, now get up and get ready," he glared at me, daring me to protest again,

"And we don't want any nitpicking along the way," he added

My face twisted up into a nasty pout but I didn't whine any further. Carelessly throwing on some random clothing, I slipped on a lined tunic and padded out of the door sucking in a deep breath of the unruffled air and followed them in the direction of Tusunade office.

See what I mean by bad timing?

The Hokage was ready for me as soon as I walked in; she had her long fingers entwined tightly together, chin resting on it. I sensed weariness in her bizarre tone of voice,

"I have another key assignment for you," she said, her accent strangely raucous

I bristled,

"Lady Tusunade, I am more than willing to do your mission, but some of us need to get some rest, can't you give it to me in the morning?" I whispered, feeling sorry for her,

She sat straighter, seeming to get back to her old self,

"It has to do with Suna and unfortunately, Sound," she contradicted

My ears perked up,

"Start talking," I demanded squatting on the ground, eyes and ears trained to her,

"I'm all ears," I said

She gave me one of her rare smiles,

"Good, I thought you had a fondness for Suna," she observed dryly.

My back automatically stiffened; that old git I could have sworn she saw right through my mind. Damn her.

Then she gave me a stern but almost motherly look,

"And this time, take someone with you, that was an order, not a option Kira," she haggard,

I wanted to growl at her like a dog but merely satisfied myself with a single twitch of my lips

"Fine," I replied, not before making a face,

"Who do you wish to take with me?"

Without even hesitating, Haggy... I mean _Lady_ Tusunade answered,

"Take Hyuga Neji with you, he can watch your back,"

My mouth fell open, like she dropped a bowling ball right in my mouth,

"Hah?" I stammered, flailing around, trying to figure out how to close it.

With a wave of the _old lady's_ hand, Shizune quickly brought out a bottle of booze and gingerly set it down on front of him.

Popping it off like a pop, Tusunade chugged half of it down and blew out a long breath, all drunk like,

"Please don't get high off of it Lady Tusunade, we don't want a drunk Hokage in the morning," she checked her watch,

"It's now 5:05," she observed,

Tusunade looked at me in the eye,

"Give me your word as a Shinobi that you won't disobey my orders," she commanded

I very much wanted to disagree but you know me; I can't refuse her order, even if it was to kill myself I would do it, for the pride of the Shinobi, and for the pride of my family.

I bowed my head in defeat,

"Yes madam I muttered

She nodded in relief,

"Good, now, off on your way, go get Neji, - here, take the letter," she pushed a sealed envelope to me and sent me a look that I could have sworn she could have made some sort of seeing eye and take a peek through my mind,

"Take no more than five days, to and from, I mean it, I will not have my messengers run themselves ragged trying to make peace between counties that hate us," she fingered the tip of the bottle, long nails going round and round the opening, cap forgotten,

"And while you're there, make sure to demand a message back, and I want a _full _report when you return," she gave me a small smile and waved for me to be off.

I was only more than happy to be out of her hair, but reluctant to call up Neji. I cringed when the reason hit me; what would Gaara say! He would kill me for sure, seeing me traveling_ alone_ with Neji was more than he could bear. And to make matters worse; there were constant rumors that the Hyuga had a soft spot in his heart embedded for a certain girl with long, midnight hair, and silver blue eyes.

I was almost certain that it was me.

"Here goes nothing," I inhaled a deep breath and let it out with a whoosh,

then let my knuckles thud against the door.

Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal a portly sized women with blank like, ashen eyes staring at me,

"Can I help you?" she asked softly, a towel wrung in her petite hands,

"Er...is Neji awake?" I murmured,

"What do you want," Neji's voice was hard and slightly blurred with forty winks,

"Er... Lady Tusunade wants you to accompany me, she wants us to take this note to Suna and Sound, and try to make peace with them in her place," I nearly stuttered and tripped over my words.

"She wants _me _to go with _you_?" he repeated my words slowly, as if trying to find some sort of trick in them. I nodded, looking a lot like a complete idiotic bobble head doll. He Neji looked at his mother, then at his father who was just coming up to the door, his father gave his approval, tight lip and angry eyes that held no amusement.

Neji slammed the door and turned to me, a pack slung over his shoulder, he gave me a scrutiny,

"Where's your pack? I thought you were ready," he said,

I instantly felt a blush coming up my cheeks; thank God it was still dark,

"Um ... I didn't get a chance to pack; I'll go get ready," I mumbled, turned and stumbled off heading for the direction of my house. Clumsily, I threw in some random clothing into a knapsack, slung it over my shoulder, and gauchely scrawled a letter to my latent parents telling them of my whereabouts. Gently closing the entrance, I slipped onto the road and nearly tripped into Neji's suddenly ready arms headfirst,

"Awkward are you," he murmured, his arms instantly secured themselves around my waist, I grasped his forearm and righted myself,

"Sorry," I muttered,

"I'm not usually this bad at walking,"

He stared at me for a second, then gruffly turned away and said with an air of pride,

"Let's go," he started toward the trend bearing the way to Sound,

"Suna first," I said quickly feeling foolish

Neji gave me a questioning look; I tried to cover up my spill out with a reason, one that made me want to bang my head against the nearest wall I could find,

"It will only take us around three days to get there, Tusunade gave us five days, to and from so I thought we should start up there first," I explained quickly, my face looked like it was being cooked, and fried to be exact.

Oh boy, I was going to be the main course for these five days.

Without a word, Neji took off in the air leaving me to strangle behind,

"Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly instantly pushing my legs from the ground; I can't explain how we ninjas seem to _fly_ in the air, but to be honest, we actually run too fast for our feet to touch the ground, but we put enough landing so that the tip of our toes could come into contact with the ground enough to give us an extra boost. That push was enough to send us to the next tree and even to higher up if some of us even bothered to try.

Not me! Fortunately, I was gifted with the ability to fly, obviously I would use them.

Neji glanced at my widespread wings, a twitch of admiration hidden in his eyes,

"Like them?" I teased,

He harrumphed and looked away quickly.

I hated awkward silences,

"So... I begin

He cut me off, how rude of him,

"What are suppose to be doing once we enter Sand?" he asked curtly

I glared at him for interrupting me, but was thankful because I had no idea what else to say to him,

"I guess we talk to the Kazekage and try to make some sort of pact with him, Tusunade wasn't very choosy with her words," I pulled open my pack mid-flight and took out the scroll unraveling it,

"It's coded," I said dumbly, Neji snorted, as if the reason was plain right in front of my nose, and of course it was, but I was too blind to notice,

"Isn't it obvious? If that note was captured, they wouldn't be able to comprehend what it said," he shook his head disdainfully,

"Honestly Kira, I thought you knew better,"

"Well, my bad, I hate early mornings, it gives me brain trauma," I muttered tucking the scroll back into my bag.

We continued to run_ (or in my case, fly)_ in silence nonstop for about four or five hours until Neji suddenly pulled to a stop, a hand held up for me to shut-up. I clamped my mouth shut; I knew better than to argue with him. Neji's Byakugan seem to stretch for miles checking for danger ahead at a 360 degree angle, he gave me a _lucid _nod and I nearly collapsed onto the ground,

"Thank God we can take a break; my wings feel as if a thousand knives had sliced through them!" I panted, slipping my knapsack off my sore shoulders and leaned wearily against a weeping willow, its leaves dipping gently to the forest ground hiding us from any detection of enemies or wild animals. Neji dropped down his own bag and turned to examine our surroundings,

"Not bad," he observed,

"I'll go gather wood," he said and with no other article to say, strode off into the open area deep into the woods.

Sighing, I rummaged from side to side in my sack and extracted a hunting knife, the kind that could easily slip between a pair of ribs and skid like water past your neck and you wouldn't even know it.

Not until your head fell off, but of course you'd be dead by then.

I slid up to my knees and brushed aside sagging undergrowth of the weeping willow.

I was planning to hunt weather Neji liked it or not. But first, a relaxing bath near a spring would do my sore shoulders some good.

I climbed over a large boulder, the sound of rushing water reached my ears sending my feet on the move to the source.

"_Perfect, water to bathe in,_"I thought and pulled off my shoes. The tip of my toe touched the surface, I shivered; cold.

Using chakra, my hand glowed with warmth as I reached down and plunged my hand into the rushing stream. Almost immediately, the river turned unnaturally warm. Smiling in satisfaction, I stripped, leaving on only a revealing tank top and boy shorts. But even though the surface was lukewarm, the shallow bottom was _ice cold_! It was as if I had stupidly outside in Stone Village stark naked. Muscles trembling, I finally slipped off the last of my clothes exposing my nude body gleaming off the shell of the waters acting like a mirror.

No one would see me in an isolated place deep in the forest.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6 Deeper into Suna

**eji**

"_Why did Kira choose me to go with her? She could have picked bowling ball head for all I care,"_I thought spotting a lifeless branch and lazily flipping it over into the steadily growing pile of wood. Giving a last scan around the vicinity, I sighed heavily, but my heart thudded with unusual excitement; Tenten would obviously be upset in the meantime but she would easily get over it. What am I suppose to do about it? Build her a bridge and tell her to **Get over It**?

"Better get back to her," I deliberated over what to say to her, it was mid afternoon and the sun shone brightly over the treetops stretching above the forest floor. The sound of a stream of water echoed not far from where I was. I shrugged and started for the noise, after all, we needed to replenish our supplies before sundown. A few feet away from my destination, a girl humming stopped me in my tracks, that all together too familiar voice was foreboding,

"What the hell is she doing in there?" I muttered to myself breaking into a trot.

I froze right on the spot and immediately slipped behind a broad tree.

_Holy Shit._

Kira was _bathing_ in the river. _I was going to have a bloody nose over this_. Instead of politely turning away as I would have done in a second, I just stood there and watched as she seductively cupped water into her slender palms and poured them like a cup over the front of her body, the water running little rivets down the length of her neck, stopping just as her hand brushed her breast, half concealed by an elbow. _This is going to give me weird dreams for weeks._ It was staining my mind. Since the water was quite shallow, I got quite an eyeful of her exposed skin, so lush and..._Inviting_. The way she ran her fingers over her stomach just on top of her abdomen made me go hard in my groin. She reached down and rubbed between her muscular but slim thighs feeling the sinews and bones respond to her call, her breasts completely revealed to me, soft looking and full_, I wanted to feel them, my member was straining against my pants_. Then she turned around, her back to me, a well toned buttock was branded in my mind.

_I will definitely be scarred for life_.

When a piece of my mind came back from the dead, I tore my gaze away, broke into a run and took off. In my haste to get away, I dropped my pouch to the ground, not bothering to give a backward glance to snatch it back.

My feet went into a sprint, carrying me rapidly over the ground.

I was eager to get the hell out of there.

I wanted to block the images from my mind but they just kept on pouring in, like a gourd's stopper that came uncorked; her supple body, the way she swiveled around to wash a part of her chest. This feeling, I could not understand, it sent knives into my stomach spearing them over and over again, and then my abdomen started to undergo a sensation of being flipped more than once as if butterflies had somehow entered my inclination.

What was it? My legs made it into the opening and I breathe a sigh of relief, bending over to take a shuddering breath. A warm, tickle went down my groin.

I inwardly groaned,

_"Shit, I can't seem to get this feeling off me,"_I wanted to punch myself for not turning around and head back. But then, maybe it was worth it. Hell I might have been the first guy to have ever_seen_a women bathing.

**Kira**

"_There it is,"_my mind was completely focused on a colossal bear rearing up on its hind legs, bulbous nose sniffing the air its grizzly body blocked my view in front of it. Gripping my knife in hand, I felt the familiar exhilaration rise up my clean body that I had always felt whenever I was about to battle.

Like a ghost, I crept up behind it and leaped up into the air striking the hilt deep into its neck.

Blood squirted out in large gushes spewing around the clearing staining the dirt maroon red. It reared higher on its hutches sending out loud bellows. Ripping out the blade, I tumbled off its back and went into a crouch, keeping low on the ground. The bear was badly wounded, it roared, beetle eyes peering at me welling with revulsion. I rolled across as it took a huge swipe at my body and stabbed at its exposed belly. It howled and started to totter on its paws. Not wanting it to suffer any more pain, I cleared the space between us and aimed for its head.

But I never saw that strange glint in its eyes telling me that it wasn't ready to die just yet.

One blow of its paw whirled me around in the air plummeting 10 feet down. Heavy forelegs thudded hard onto my chest cutting off what air supply I could take in. My breath escaped from my lungs, the bear's weight didn't help either.

I fought desperately for air, feeling my strength weaken with each push of the bear's body, musty fur shoved against my mouth muffling my pitiful screams.

My eyesight was fading, blackening.

Aw shit I was a goner.

A furious growl came to my senses and I felt the bear's weight lift, a blur of hands, swift movements and fatso was down. Someone picked me up gently and I felt lips so tender brush mine. Before I closed my eyes, I wondered;

_Who the hell?_

**Neji**

My rage boiled as soon as I heard a distant but familiar scream echo ahead of me. Like a cat, I sprang to my feet, ignoring the stoked fire, took off for the direction the shriek came from. Fury covered all sense of sanity leaving a miniscule part yelling orders at me telling me what to do. Like lightning, my hands swiped around the bear's body striking at his chest, finding all sorts of pressure points around its body wounding all connections to his blood circulation. It hollered and reared up once more on its hind legs releasing Kira from its grasp, and then declined back until its head lolled, sending its whole body down with a weighty thud.

Without wasting a breath, I quickly checked her pulse; faint but still beating.

Relief washed over me like a fresh wave in my body, with no slight faltering, I did something I wanted to do ever since I met her.

I kissed her pale lips putting all my love and adoration I had for her. She stirred and I broke away, staring at her closed eyes, quick, shallow pants proving that she would live.

I turned away from the lifeless mammal and strode out of the region of death, where my aficionada once had almost died.

But I had raised her once again.

This time, as mine.

Oh yes, Kira was now mine no one could take her from me.

Not even the redhead with the overlarge gourd.

**Kira**

"Mmm," I mumbled sitting up from where I was sleeping and yawned, how long was I out?

"How long did I sleep?" I mumbled,

Neji kept quiet for a moment,

"A good three hours or so, we lost a lot of time although," he added

I swallowed,

"That's not good," I replied, and then a succulent tang reached my nose,

"Isn't that the bear I killed?" I opened my mouth to let the smell touch my tongue,

"It's the bear _I_killed;_you_ were the one being knocked senseless, he shot me a disapproving look, then continued,

"You should have known that you were too weak to start a fight with some underlings, and I thought you had enough sense to stay here and guard the clearing, but no! You just had to poke your nose into a bear's business and try to kill it, think before you act next time!" he hissed in dissatisfaction. I winced; he was right, but I was too proud to admit that I was tired from the hour less flight and my aching lungs didn't give me a chance to argue. Instead, I rested my head back onto the ground and silently observed Neji slowly turn the bear meat, already starting to sizzle from the intense heat. In minutes, the raw meat turned golden brown. With a kunai, he expertly sliced the meat into pieces dropping them into a bowl. Neji glanced at me expectantly and I blushed.

Exclusive of any words, he instantly was at my side, a pair of chopsticks in hand supporting a slice of bear meat between the sticks. Gently, Neji held the brown meat to my lips, I turned red,

"No! Go on, you eat first," I stuttered,

His impassive eyes never seemed to blink as he stared at me, the animal protein still to my lips; I knew I couldn't bicker any longer, besides, my stomach was about to cry out from the lack of food. And so I opened my mouth and allowed him to slip the meat between my lips stirring my tongue. Closing my orifice, I chewed, experiencing the flavor- able traces of juice all that piece of mutton held before swallowing it. Wordlessly, Neji held out another piece already to my lips, I accepted his offering and hastily chewed it down. Then after a few more bites, pulled away,

"You finish it, I said pushing the chopstick to his lips,

"I won't be able to eat all of it anyways," I added

Neji gave me a cocky look before biting down onto the meat, silently letting the soft piece of food slide down his throat _(and yes I sort of heard him gulping down the food. What? I have keen ears!)_

In a matter of seconds, Neji had down the whole bowl faster than I could have said,

"Hell!"

He glanced toward the rest of the bear lying dead next to the fire,

"I didn't cut up the rest of the bear, we couldn't have been able to finish it all at once," he said blandly. I blinked and rustled around, slightly uncomfortable of his _closeness._

The sun started to set, shadows danced around the fire, still powerfully blazing.

Neji muttered a curse,

"We lost too much time," he muttered,

"We have to make up the time by pushing ourselves harder," he continued gently, I flicked a bolt of his hair,

"You're starting to act a lot like Lee," I teased

His hard expression seem to soften, Neji shifted a little closer,

"Am I?" he murmured, impenetrable eyes boring into mine. I blinked; whoa, what the heck was that?

"Uh… are you?" I asked

Hyuga leaned closer,

"I think you owe me something for saving your life back there," he said, still fixated onto me

I bit my bottom lip, well; I did kind of owe him something,

"Okay… how do you what me to pay you back? What, by killing Hinata?" I laughed weakly

Neji was still looking at me with those unblinking eyes, my chuckling ceased,

"What do you want?" I asked, brows furrowing. His face was inches from mine, our lips almost in contact.

Neji's eyes burned like hot metal,

"I want...," he started,

Then a loud bellow overlapped his next words,

"What now?" he snarled whipping around, half of his body covering me. There wasn't anyone in front of us, only a raging fire quickly lapping up then burning pieces of wood.

I took advantage of the interference to plop my head back down to the ground, heart hammering like a drum; was he trying to kiss me or something? Damn it I can't stop the pounding in my heart.

Neji wanted to kiss me; I could tell when he was so close to my body, a lock of his hair brushing my cheek, our bodies were so close to each other. I gave my head a violent shake; No! I mustn't cheat on Gaara,

What would he think if he saw me kissing Neji? It would be the end of Hyuga, and I knew the consequence of adultery. Each man had his own way of torturing his lover and Gaara had about the worst way of afflicting pain on you.

I didn't know what to think, then something struck my mind; oh shit, Neji had kissed me earlier while I was straight out unconscious; he had been the one who dragged me out of the nasty grip of the animal. I closed my eyes; aw man! Why does love have to be so unfair? I like Gaara I really do, but something inside me tells me that I have a soft spot for the Hyuga that had saved me from the clutches of the bear.

Shit.

Shit.

Double shit.

Crap.

**Neji**

My cadaver arched into a half twist as I rumbled angrily,

"What is it now?" I was irritated; I was so close to confess myself to Kira, but_someone_ just _had_ to interrupt my confrontation. And to make matters worse, Kira look as if she rejected my sudden move on her. I glanced down at her still body resting onto the stiff and uneven turf. Lightly, without giving her the impression that I was looking at her, I invited rigidly,

"I don't think you'd be comfortable with your head on the ground,"

She didn't answer but shifted her head higher until it was nudging my thigh.

I couldn't seem to respire for a split second, and, it was a crude incitement, one that I had not expected her to find underneath my words. Kira altered her body again, once more to relax her head completely onto my leg, a hand resting onto my lap. With great force, I willed myself to stay still, hardly daring to take in a breath. The clearing was quiet except for her hushed breathing, echoing like a living heart in my eardrums.

I could have died and gone to heaven - or hell- without experiencing the feeling of having a female sleep on my lap. There was absolutely no way I can explain the pleasure of feeling the gentle weight of the opposite sex resting her head near your groin.

For now, I tried to enjoy the few hours we had together until it was time to head on to our objective.

**Kira**

It felt like only a couple of minutes before I felt Neji's hand gently shaking my shoulder,

"Arise," he murmured tenderly, stroking my cheek,

With some difficulty, I forced my heavy eyelids to open and gaze into his incomprehensible eyes, though, not so hard to read. Those eyes were now staring down at me with such gentleness that I couldn't help but melt into his intense gaze. We both broke away, Neji slightly panting, a light sheen of sweat upon his brow, Geez he makes it sound like we had been making out or something. Shaking my head, I got up from my cramp position and stretch luxuriously, allowing him to see a quick flash of my bare shoulders before slipping on a clean shirt. With a content simper, I politely rotated my head, allowing him the privacy to dress.

Hungrily gulping down the remains of the bear, Neji replenished our supplies, packing and discarding certain materials with neat, measured, gestures; he flicked a nod toward me, and then tosses my bag at my direction,

"Ready?" he shoulders his own pack,

I caught it efficiently and slung it over my bear,

"Ready when you are," I answered, feeling my magnificent wings unfurl,

Neji look intently and almost_hungrily_ at my elegant transportation, then subsequently shrugs and bounded ahead of me, not bothering to wait any longer.

I sigh and leap into the air, hovering above his blurry form keeping an eye on him all the while. Little talk was made during the rest of the way to Sunagakure, only a small amount of converse about whether the Kazekage would accept out peacemaking and come to an alliance with Kohona.

Hours later, we emerged into Suna's blistering deserts, awespiring landscapes, and a vast, smooth space of terrain, spies or enemies could be easily seen by a tower watcher or a border patrol. As soon as Neji touched down to the iron gates, a team of six had surrounded us in a split second. Irritated, I hissed and raised my wings in a defensive position, half expecting them to attack. Neji touched my arm,

"Relax your pose, they mean no harm," he muttered

I grimaced but closed my wings and wearily scanned the troop; each carried a crossbow armed heavily with a flock of arrows ready in hand, a stern line set on their lips, seeing my retreat, the leader of the group stepped up to confront us,

"Kohona spies are you?" he growled angrily, a ready hand fingering the hilt of his blade, the other fiddled with a knife, twirling it like a toy,

My brittle patience was waning,

"How dare you call us spies? When you joined with that wretched snake demon...," I started furiously when Neji slapped a hand over my mouth, the troop leader's eyes bulged out angrily, and he placed a hand on the grip of his rapier,

"That was never our goal!" he hissed,

I glowered at the man; we were this close to breakout into a fight,

Then a low voice pierced the aggressive air,

"State your business here,"

The leader paled and Neji and I whirled around and stopped dead;


	7. Chapter 7 Desire

Gaara No Sabaku walked calmly ahead and halted a few feet away from us, his cloak billowing, invisible fingers playing with his hair, sending it into disarray. Neji released his grip from my mouth instantly and raised his head up to him,

"We need to speak with the Kazekage," he proclaimed, suddenly going tense, angling his body closer to me. I stared at Gaara like he was a living dead, then a line of heat starting to rise up my cheeks staining them pale pink.

Gaara inclined his head slightly,

"That would be me," he replied curtly

Neji's eyes widened a little,

"What happened to the _other_ one?" he demanded face hardened from the foul memory of the traitor,

"What happened to the _other_ one is _not_ for _you_ to gain knowledge of, but I suppose your Hokage must have heard already," Gaara answered, brisk and to the point

Then his hand extended out,

"I'll take the message," he said

Neji didn't seem to believe his words,

"I should give it to one of the messengers," he protested

Gaara snapped his outstretched fingers without a word,

That guy could go beyond abrupt at times, he never meant to be rude, but he didn't bother to embarrass himself with politeness.

Mumbling words to himself, Neji reluctantly took out the letter and handed it over to the Kazekage. A quick, fleeting scan was all he needed, Gaara No Sabaku never need decoders to decipher the markings, his mind translated them immediately.

Snapping it shut, he glanced at us,

"Very well, we'll talk," with an orderly twist of his heel, Gaara padded back into the gates

The squad leaders, nervously wiped his temple, sheathe his knife, and beckoned us over,

"We'll escort you to the Kazekage's office," he gestured shakily and strode off into the entrance, barking orders to the gate guards to close the gateway.

But when they pushed open the double doors within his headquarters, I found myself astonished to see a fine room widely spaced, an elegant, finely carved, oak polished desk that seem to take up most of the space. Papers, files, and reports were arranged neatly by date and time in a bookcase rammed against the side wall. Red velvet hung like posters onto the wall near a large window showing the expanse of Sunagakure. Gaara was working on a report; the air was filled with the sound of his writing,_scratch, scratch, scratch._ He looked up, jade eyes focused attentively _on_ me, Gaara nodded to a pair of chairs beside the door and continued to note down; it was his way of saying, "_have a seat_,"

We sat, edgy, but not uncomfortable. Silence except for Gaara's pencil. Neji shifted around his chair, and then cleared his throat. Gaara looked up expectantly,

"Lady Tusunade requested us to make a pact with you, since our last treaty was broken five months ago," Neji trained his eyes onto the Kazekage, doubtful, but impatient; he wanted to get this troublesome thing over with and head out right away. I on the other hand, wanted to stay, since we have four more days left.

Gaara jotted something down, and then closed a hand into a fist, the other capped right over it, elbows propped, his angled chin rested on top, ready to listen. Neji bended forward, eager to finish,

"Right, to the point, I have heard that the Kages have been arguing about taking sides and all but shouldn't you just be in peace as you've always been for the last two years?"

Gaara said nothing but paid close attention although he kept a watching eye on me. Fortunately, Neji never seemed to notice, I started to breathe easier,

"It wasn't the Sand's fault," Gaara shook his head disdainfully,

Neji sat upright,

"Well, it isn't the Leaf's fault either," he snapped

Bored out of my skull, I looked out the window; it was in the afternoon when we arrived and we hadn't had lunch since, my stomach rumbled. Horrified, I faked a cough. That didn't fool both of them; Gaara pushed his chair back,

"I think both of you are tired from your journey here," he glared a Neji to shut up,

"And I think a rest in bed won't hurt either," his eyes were fixed on mine,

I had to stop myself from blushing; the reminiscence of my last visit put me to embarrassment. Out loud, I answered,

"I think that would be a good idea," I turned to a livid Neji,

"My chest hurts from that bear," I added

A soft hiss from Gaara sent Neji to spin and meet Gaara's unreadable gaze; he ignored Neji's glower but pushed on,

"A _bear_ attacked you?" his voice was dead, quiet, controlled,

Neji replied for me,

"Yes but she's better," his tone was clipped

I threw a furious look behind his back,

"My chest _really_hurts Neji," I repeated

I saw defeat overcome him and knew I had won. Gaara must have sensed this for he willed the sand to open the door,

"Go first, I'll have an escort to lead you to the nearest cafeteria," he sat back down and bent his head over to the papers, hair falling over his eyes.

Once we were out, Neji rounded on me,

"Your chest never hurt on the way here," he gave a poisonous hiss, clearly frustrated,

I fumed,

"I don't see the point of staying a night here, besides Tusunade warned me to take it easy,"

Neji grumbled something unintelligible and followed the sentinel outside. We walked past curious villagers, beyond alleys and onwards until we came to a large building covered with sand, a number of windows dotted every corner; a large door opened ajar, as if welcoming us inside. An usher conducted us inside in,

"Welcome, Gaara Sama has informed me of your coming, hence I have provided a room for you two,_together_ if you wish," his, placid voice, oily smooth as he glances between Neji and I. Neji glanced at me and I felt myself stiffen,

"Geez no!" I held my hands up, and then threw a quick, sharp glance at Neji. He was staring hard at the usher, trying to gauge if he was bluffing or not. The bald man shrank from his stare, a bead of sweat stained his shiny head,

"'Joking, only joking,"" he swiftly waved his earlier words aside, straightened his coat, and formally bowed, delicately spinning his right hand, the other gestured up the stairs,

_**"**_Please come this way, I'll escort you to your _separate_ rooms," he said, with a spin of his heel, he swept royally up the stairs, lined with blood red carpet.

The usher stopped in front of a long, wide hallway roughly around ten feet apart. Stone, ash tiles lined the floor, cold to the touch. With a fluent movement, he pointed to two rooms three doors apart,

_"_I regret that we could not book you rooms side by side but, they're close enough, is that alright with you?_"_ he nervously fiddles with the brass buttons on his sleeve,

_"_That's fine with _me_," he avoids adding my name

I kept a perfectly straight face until the baldy slipped away. An awkward silence followed, I shifted around my feet, hating the way Neji stayed away from my look,

"Er…Well, I guess we better go," I looked at the far west door I had mentally chosen, longing to get away from this uneasiness.

I left Neji staring after my back, and closed the door.

The room was surprisingly spacious, in the far right, crammed a beige couch, taking up most of the wall. To the left, a queen size mattress lined with white sheets decorated the canvas, Another door led to the bathroom containing only a ceramic white sink, a large, bowl basin, and a marble shower stall built in with steaming **hot!**Water, a bar of soap and small accessories of shampoo and conditioner layered the side of the shelves; metal handles adorned the golden yellow sliding doors that led into the showers.

"_Not bad,"_ I thought, trailing a finger down the silver lining on the bars. With a simple flip of my hair, I strode out of the room and flopped down on my bed with a splitting yawn,

_"It's good to be in a place with a hot tub,"_I thought, my eyelids slowly closing covering the world that now surrounds my presence.

**Gaara**

_"_The hell? Why the Hell is she here right now? She picked the wrong time to arrive_,"_

"You've fulfilled the dream of being Kazekage, why don't you take her in? I would before the stupid, baldy; elder hags start to nag you to take in a wife. They won't say it in your face but, it's obvious you need someone to direct your ill temper, they think a female would do well with that job,"

I threw him a withered look,

"_Baldy, Hags?"_

Shukaku shrugged,

_"What? That's what I think they are anyways,"_

I ignored him and tried to concentrate on the situation at hand, but my mind must be set up to program all sort of fantasies, some that I would've never have imagined doing with a girl.

Like sex for an example.

Stupid people, meddling with my personal affairs.

Shukaku smirked, getting all depraving again,

"I can guess what you are thinking, and I encourage you to go for it. Who knows? Maybe she'll let you,"

I glared at him,

"I don't want to get rough with her, I'll hurt her again," then even more quietly,

"Like she hurt me,"

Shukaku snorted impatiently,

"Gaara are you seriously kidding? Kira would practically KILL to be able to have sex with you, and even better, make her stay with you in Suna, God knows we need hotter girls around here anyways,"

I shook my head, firm,

"And what if she objects?" I countered,

He shrugged,

"Then she's being stupid, a complete fool to reject your proposal,"

He gave a conspicuous sniff,

I shook my head,

"No, I choose to wait for the right time,"

Shukaku grumbled, indignant,

"Geez you wait too long, if Kira isn't the right one for you – which I highly doubt- then go for Masturi, she has a soft spot for you,"

I blinked, startled; I had not accessed the idea of an eleven year old girl, who I had absolutely no interest for, to have any awareness for me. Masturi had always complied to my wishes, she was extremely patient when I was completely uncooperative and crude with her training. Masturi would make a fine lady;

For someone else.

"Whoever it may be, it won't be her," I thought,

"I thought so," Shukaku snorted, and then he nudged my brain,

"Go on then, I won't stop you, go to her, and this time, you better make it good,"

There was an absolute silence after that. Then Shukaku left the last of his lingering words in my mind,

"You better make it good,"


	8. Chapter 8 Art of Seduction

**Kira**

There was a quiet knock at the door, sleepily, I called out,

"Enter," and plopped my head back down onto the pillow.

I was aware of weight at the edge of my bed, blearily; I lifted my eyes up a bit; a flash of maroon and pale skin the color of almonds entered my view.

My eyes opened wide, my mouth started to complain when warm lips interrupted my sentence,

"Whoa hold it," I mumbled around his lips and pulled back to get a good look at him.

The redhead still had his Kazekage robe on, both palms on either side of my shoulders leaning in to me; his breath was sweet to my ears, throaty voice, like music. Gaara glared at me,

"You better give me a good explanation this time," he growled

I shuddered,

"What do you want me to say?" I whispered,

He growled under his breath, then wretched me off the bed,

"K-Kazekage- Sama?" I yelped, slamming violently into his chest

Whatever words I was about to say was lost when there was a sound of a belt being unbuckled,

"What the hell?" I shrieked as the back of my silken shirt split in half leaving that part completely bare, vulnerable, and sexually exposed.

"K-K –Kazekage- S- Sama!" I literally peed in my pants when a hand found its way and pressed up to my bare back. I whimpered,

"No, we can't, I'm not ready, please I don't want to,"

He ignored me and covered my mouth with his, when I didn't respond, he drew away, absolutely frustrated,

"I don't understand you, you wanted this," he stared at me,

I squirmed under him,

"Kazekage- Sama, not now," I murmured, stifling the uncontrollable urge to finish off the half unbuckled belt of his. A line formed beneath his forehead,

"The last time we kissed, you wanted to do it," he said tonelessly,

I blushed; how brutally blunt can he be?

"I wanted to have…. That?" oh why does my tongue feel like it's about to shrivel up and die whenever I try to say _that_word?

He looked down at me angrily,

"Enough with the formalities," he growled

"Well, you're Kazekage now so I think I have to be **extremely polite**with you don't I?"

Gaara rumbled angrily and pulled me up from the floor, my back atrociously pressed up against his hard chest. He growled in my ear,

"Say my name,"

I gasped out,

"Kazekage,"

He grabbed me round the waist, feeling my knees, give way collapsing around my end hitting the ground hard. My bare back screamed. The vicious Kazekage fisted around my wrist pulling it beside my head, the other was left dangling helplessly at my side,

"That's not my name," he hissed, his concealed erection touched my exposed back,

I moaned loudly, waist arched,

"G- Gaara!" I nearly screamed when he shifted my hips and rammed his rock hard stomach, hitting me perfectly,

"Gaara!" my head lolled back, using his shoulder for support, the hand that he didn't keep in prison grabbed his arm and tried to pry him off of me. Gaara snorted softly, the slightest ripple of muscle inside his abdomen swelled behind me; his fingers were tense but extremely gentle,

"Let go," my voice gained its firmness,

He bared his teeth and flattened my body onto the ground, back on floor, a hand grasping my wrist shoving it straight over my head, the other locked my other hand to my side; he inclined his face up to mine,

"Give me one good reason why I should let you **go**," the word dropped heavily

"Food," I said, feeling silly for being so curt,

Gaara grunted, the slightest snort from him as if I had said something unintentionally amusing. He didn't even try to dignify my statement with an answer. The robes splayed out as he positioned himself over me,

"Wrong answer," he smirked and forced down a kiss onto my lips,

"No, Gaara!" I found his fingers and clung onto them for dear life as his tongue pushed itself past my teeth and explored inside. I nearly gagged and gripped his hand, out fingers entwining together. The rest of my shirt tore away leaving my chest running for cover in the wake of my bra; so damn low and revealing, the soft pale mounds half divulged.

Then lust took over; my hand wretched itself from his hand and twiddled with his belt, slowly, deliberately unbuttoning the notches holding his robe. He made an impatient snort, tone harsh, breathless,

"Stop fooling around with my belt and take it off," his voice was muffled when I kept my lips to his. Apparently tired of waiting, Gaara broke the kiss and proceeded to quickly undress himself, annoyed that I was going waay too slow. I felt disappointed that I couldn't carry on with my affliction to his perversion, but that feeling immediately evaporated when I felt warm weight gently crush my nearly bare body. His breath stirred my hair,

"Before, you were reluctant, now it seems as if you want this,"

I smiled mischievously,

"You got me,"

He routed his body aligned with mine,

"Doing this makes you mine, know what you're getting yourself into Kira, you will lose your freedom to leave me. I am more possessive than you think I am," he scowled at himself,

"I would have dressed lighter if I knew we were going to do this," he muttered

He wasn't fully unclothed I must admit; the robe was on the floor beside us leaving his coal black pants on. I stared at his flawless body, and I mean completely unmarred; there wasn't a single scar I could find even if I ran my fingers lightly across the smooth skin. Gaara's build was leaner and sleeker then those other Leaf Shiobis I had seen during training, upper bodies' bare, thin hair crested on their chest. No hair on Gaara's chest or underarms either, he doesn't seem to have a need to shave at all. But what struck me was that he had pushed past his physical boundaries, those careful lines he had drawn. Allowing himself to privately reveal that flawless body to me, to let me trail my fingers delicately over that slick skin. And yet every time I had sunk myself with him, when he gently pressed those soft lips to mine, and when his unmarred body was uncovered, it was for me to see, no one else the world. Gaara had saved himself for me.

And only me.

I buried my head onto his shoulder, tucking myself into the break,

"I want to eat first," my tone had turned into a child's

Gaara knitted his forehead together,

"Eat?" he looked genuinely confused but had the sense not to show it,

I looked serious,

"Can I eat you?" I asked innocently,

A smirk lighted his face, Gaara's legs twisted with mine,

"Go ahead," he murmured, a hand already snaking to my stomach, caressing it. I moaned, gripping onto his hair, knotting it, refusing to make a sound when he gently touched the top of my bra,

"Go on, eat me, devour me to your satisfaction," he whispered deliciously, his tone turned husky.

My lips originated their way to his and hung on as I inwardly shivered at his voice. Gaara seized my hips,

"I'm not going to let you leave, even if you cry out, I'll never set you free," his eyes burned like emerald flames,

"You're mine," he snarled and ripped free of my bra,

His eyes widened as he took in my slender body, my clit, and my taunt stomach.

He ran a hand across my abdomen. I wiggled, not daring to let out a noise showing my contentment, a hand trailed a gentle line over the break of my skin, and unhinged a corner of my pants, a fresh scar, white as the moon, tarnished the downy color of my auburn skin. Gaara stared at it as if it were something horrible, he traced the wound; it seemed to stretch from one side of my hip, down to the side of my thigh,

"What happened," his voice was hard, eyes cold

"Someone hurt you,"

I winced; the lesion was still fresh,

"The bear, remember? Neji told you didn't he?"

Gaara stiffened, the beginnings of a snarl started to show from the perfect lines of his lips,

"Gaara?" I looked at him, anxious

He glared at me, then spat out the words bit by bit,

"**Never****Ever****, Say His Name When****YouAreWithMe****,"** he snarled

His face, a mixture of emptiness and resentment was like a hot iron shoved down my throat,

"N- Neji? Why Gaara?" I squeaked and let out a single yelp when his uncorked gourd burst out, pulverizing the bedside table and wrapped around my stripped waist,

"G-Gaara!" I cried out as he directed it to squeeze the breath out of me, the sand lifted me until my legs were suspended in mid air, kicking wildly. Snapping my legs shut, the furious Kazekage stepped up to my face, the sweetly sadistic mask of his has been replaced with a visor of primal fury,

"I am not about to let that filthy bastered lay his hands on your body. **You Are Mine**,"

I gawked at his words,

"I **am** yours Gaara," I tugged at the sand slithering across my waist, now relaxing its grip,

He let go, setting me smoothly to the floor. With a definite glint in my eye, I beheld his belittled eyes with authentic warmth,

"Kazekage, I belong to you now don't I?" I whispered

He struggled to comprehend my statement,

"I have a whole lot of duties and worries to take care of," his shadowy eyes bore onto mine,

"And some of them deal with bearing grudges against men who aim to be yours,"

I pressed my forehead soothingly by his neck,

"I give no judgment of my love to them," I murmured, resisting keeping my voice controlled. With force, I pulled him closer, ignoring the warning hiss of the sand being unstopped,

"Stop doing this," Gaara whispered,

"Then shut up that utterly irresponsible feeling of regret!" I growled, and with a pull, melted his pale lips on mine biting his bottom lip gently and consenting to his demand for me to open my mouth for him. As his tongue roamed my mouth, his hands fell to rubbing against my breasts as he had done the last time. I moaned and he chuckled, the vibrations from him sent sudden warmth between my thighs.

The young leader broke away and grabbed onto the kanji on his forehead, he groaned and bowed over,

"No... This isn't right. It wasn't supposed to feel this way, don't confess to me that you belong to me. Damn it I can't think straight! It hurts! It hurts!" his eyes have gone wild, Shukaku was howling for freedom. The carefully hidden monster inside him was coming loose. All those bounded ropes were unraveling, like an animal that hungrily awaits in eager to break out of its shackles that held it so tightly.

I fell to my knees seeing that he had collapsed to his, cracks of Sand Armor started to reveal little bits of his true face, I watched aghast as the Amour exposed the beautiful skin of the longed for Kazekage. That cream colored flesh, those to die for lips of his, and his unstable eyes, like a badly wounded animal ready to lash out at any sight movement or gesture. I didn't want to hurt him, but I wanted to provoke him, how rash of me,

"Kazekage," I said softly,

He swung his head toward me; fingers tearing at his skin, the sand whirled around his hunched body, shielding him from the ungrateful world. It seemed that I had knocked some sense and irritation into him for he crashed his body onto mine and glared at me in disgust,

"I'm not a mere plaything,' he growled, he seem to have some of his control back,

The sand scratched my skin, leaving thin, shallow rashes running down my arm. I ignored it and pressed my lips onto his neck.

The Sand Armor fell apart completely; it crumbled away and shrank back into the gourd. Fully unprotected, Gaara crouched there shuddering. An overwhelming sorrow pierced my heart as I sat there, helpless, wanting to do something. But couldn't.

I was useless as ever.

"Gaara, I'm here," I whispered

He clenched and unclenched his fists, still scrabbling at the sign on his temple. Gradually, I watched as he came to. The composed mask once again, cascaded over his expression. But he never bothered to replace the Amour onto his body. I breathe a sigh of relief; thank God.

"Kazekage, you okay?" I murmured

The leader's eyes hardened as his pinned my body down with wicked force,

"I'll have you pay dearly for that. Three times now," he muttered

I raised an eyebrow teasingly at him,

"No money on me," I purred,

What a damn fool I was,

"Who said I needed money to do my own shopping?" he stared at me, an evil grin coming up the side of his mouth.

"What do you want, my body? I'm not a prostitute you know," I looked to the side,

Gaara bent down until his lips hovered over my ear,

"Prostitution? I thought you were mine already. If not, I'll claim you just the same,"

For the first time, the mentioning of that touchy subject sent fear coursing in my veins,

"No Gaara, not now, I'm not ready yet, not for this," my voice shook,

He stared at my body,

"But you had allowed me to undress you up to this," he was confused,

Blushing, I righted myself and wrapped his robe around my chest,

"I got carried away, I'll go," I stood up to leave,

Gaara invoked the sand to take a sturdy hold onto my legs. I stood stone still, chin raised,

"Gaara No Sabaku release me this instant," I snarled

He smirked,

"I don't see any reason why I need to,"

I gritted my teeth; just because he has a different time of eating supper doesn't mean I don't!

My keen ears pricked at the sound of footsteps padding to my door,

"Neji is coming right now," I hissed,

"He'll see!"

Gaara went rigid, having felt the sudden flare of chakra heading to the door. Within a second, he had his elongated robes on, wind flared around him. Involuntarily, he took a lackadaisical poise for all the threat placed upon him; Gaara threw a wary glance at the door, perfunctorily kissed my frozen lips and disappeared. A slow, thin circle of sand was all that was left of him.

Just in time too, Neji gave a quick rap at the door and without my consent, opened the door,

"Dinner's ready," he stuck his head in, then added reluctantly,

"Gaara's joining in also,"

I nodded, mute, my bare back turned to him,

"Give me a sec." I pulled the cashmere sweater over my head, smoothing out the wrinkles on my slacks. Just after Gaara had left, I had knotted my hair up, hoping to have it let down in elegant waves; this was a casual banquet after all. I pulled the pin that was supporting all my locks down releasing them. Childishly imagining the look on Neji's face as I leisurely shook my head from side to side, allowing my hair to fall in a tumble of neat waterfalls clashing against my back. I could feel Neji's intense stare behind my back. With a flirtatious smile, I spun around and greeted him. He was waiting for me, ready to walk me to the great hall of… **Food.**

**Neji**

"_God, what's taking her so long? That irritating fool happened to mentioned that the banquet was at 7:35,"_I thought, annoyed

But it wasn't the usher's fault. That emotionless, redheaded dupe was the one who seem to blame Kahona for everything setting my impatience to set off by tomorrow, as soon as dawn arrived. I paced around my room not far from Kira's. She had persuaded me to have us stay in Suna for the night, claiming that her chest was in pain, then why wasn't she complaining during the trip here? The answer was obvious; she wanted to see Gaara. She wanted to see the young Kazekage. He must have stolen her heart when she made her last trip here. But why choose her? Out of all of the girls in The Village Hidden in the Sand, why favor a girl from the opposite country? It didn't make sense,

"_That would be a question for me,"_I thought; out of all the girls in Kahona, why did I desire Kira? Was it because of her beauty? Or was it because her aura was filled with a cutting sorrow and mood changing happiness; was it the lusting power many seek after? Or was it just Destiny that brought us together, Kira never believed in destiny. It never seems to make any sense to her.

"_Damn it,"_I clenched my teeth, making an audible snap,

"Tusunade would never approve of this, to have Kira take a sudden liking to that monster, the villages are at a zenith of hostility, and there is no way can Gaara take her with him.

The clock struck 7:35; I strode over to the door, unlatched it, and slipped out heading toward her room. Almost immediately, I felt a powerful flicker of chakra; someone was in there with Kira. Strangely, my legs refused to obey my command to quicken their pace. The chakra was familiar; bloody, and filled with….. Wait…. I sense something else…. Covetousness….. Lust.

"_Oh shit…, is she doing something…with that person?"_ I weakly made my way to the door and stood there breathing hard; this was not like me at all, _the cool calm Hyuga was now having a brief panic attack thinking that the lover of his life was having sex with someone.(LOL)_

I struck the door as soon as I felt the flow of chakra fade away leaving Kira's quiet one drumming.

Without waiting for her to give me her permission, I forced open the door and jammed my head in,

"Dinner's ready," I stated bluntly,

She whipped around and smiled when she saw who it was,

"Hold on a sec." She twisted around, showing her lean back and pulled over a sweater straightening out her training slacks. And I could only gape behind her back like a moronic dog.

Kira dragged out the pin holding her hair in place and it just; gushed out in waves.

Awed by the fact that she was _even_ a human, I had to hold myself back from dragging her to the bed… it was only a few feet away from where I was standing.

Before I allowed my yearning to overcome my sanity, Kira spun around and grinned.

"Let's go," she chirped

Like a gentlemen, I held out my arm for her. She brushed right by and pranced out the door leaving me whimsically looking at my forgotten arm.

I skirmished an upcoming insult aside and followed her down the hall every now and then pausing to examine the paintings adorning the beige colored walls.

Kira practically threw open the eloquent doors and stood there, startled as an indoor festival took place inside the great halls of the large inn.

Stalls rooted in their stands waited by men in green aprons yelling for the marketers to buy this and buy that. I came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Stay with me," I commanded, hoping that she could unveil the true meaning behind it,

That knucklehead wouldn't even listed,

"This is great!" she exclaimed gazing at the bright lights,

"All this food and decorations, it's like, like a huge celebration or something, she trained her excited eyes to mine. I smiled wanly; it was a little stimulating to see all the colorful activities poured out like glimmering gold at your feet. And to have an astonishing girl beside you was even better. I caught some teenage men stare at Kira's body with longing in their eyes, but had second thoughts when they saw me glowering at them. Kira flounced back. Shining eyes full of enthusiasm,

"Come on," she grabbed my stone still arm and forcefully tugged me along with her,

"If you're just going to stand there and glare at people, then I'll have to make you my personal bodyguard," she reprimand, placating a stern look,

I couldn't help but smirk; indeed I was like her defender; throwing defiant glares at men with raging hormones, it was enough to keep me satisfied.

But my fulfillment never lasted as long as I wanted it to.

A little way ahead, the crowd parted to show someone fence off a makeshift arena. Then a buff Shinobi towered over the tape and _walkedover_ the railing, a large bag of gold in hand,

"Ten Thousand yen to _anyone_ who can beat me in a hand to hand combat without dropping his knees to the ground," he bellowed he had a short beard protruding from his double chin; sleeves rolled back exposing muscular arms the size of large rocks. The Suna band tied around his head.

Kira winked at me and whispered,

"Wish me luck" and lunched herself over the tape,

I gaped at her and missed grabbing her descending wrist,

"Are you being a fool?" I hissed

"If you get injured, the Hokage will have my head,"

She grinned impishly,

"I'm stronger than you think Neji," she answered confident with her abilities,

The Shinobi gazed at her, sizing her up; from her breasts, to the top of her head, hair trailing out in waves, he grinned,

"You? Fight me? I could hurt you little girl," he chuckled

Kira bared her teeth in a feral snarl, unwillingly, I took an automatic step back; when Kira bore that sneer, she aimed to finish him off.

"What do you think you are doing?" quiet voices that seem to microphone the whole room pierced the air. The crowed hushed and turned to the owner of the voice, and then someone cried out,

"Kazekage Sama!"


	9. Chapter 9 Jealousy

I froze and slowly spun a 360.

Gaara was dressed in night black robes sweeping like a prince over his legs, his blood red hair settled around his neck as emotionless jade eyes examined the situation, arms crossed as usual,

"Kira," his voice was low, intense,

Somewhere in the mist of the throng, a girl sighed at his voice, my lips curled in disgust

Kira's eyes widened as she whispered,

"Gaara,"

A large woman snorted from behind,

"How disrespectful, calling our Kazekage without an honorable title, what is she doing here in _our_ village? She's not of Suna,"

I resisted the urge to snap back at her and focused on leading Kira out of this mess,

"Leave it Kira, let's go," I held out a hand and immediately wished I hadn't.

A guttural snarl rumbled from the Kazekage's chest as he glared hatefully at me, wanting to take a snap at the offering hand I detained out.

Kira glanced uncertainly at me, then at Kazekage, she shook her head,

"Hell no, I haven't had a good fight in ages," she declined and turned to the awestruck man now turning bright red,

"Come on, fight me," she purred seductively, I had to admit that if I were him, I would have given to her in an instant.

Gaara's eyes were vicious slits; he obviously wouldn't fall for a seductive voice like that,

"**Now**Kira, it's my responsibility to keep you from getting yourself into any kind of foolish roughhousing, if anything happens to you, I'll have to send thousands of apologies to the Hokage just to keep her from hounding my village,"

"That's my line!" I hissed, it took nearly all of my self-control not to deliver a sharp retort.

But obstinate Kira was going to take it to a whole nother level,

"I thought Neji was responsible for my downfalls," she reply, flicking a lock of her beautiful hair,

At the mention of my name, Gaara's teeth snapped together,

"Get out," his voice now had a flicker of impatience to it, and _everyone_ on the village of Suna had the sense not to provoke the irritated Kazekage any further. Kira laughed softly, as if she knew she was in no danger,

"Think I'll listen?" she arched back a stray curl,

**Masturi**

What's going on?" I nudged Yukami's ribs, she flicked her head toward the center of attention and my heart stopped; the Kazekage was standing there glaring at an attractive girl about a year or two older than I, night blue jeans adorned her legs, poised in a crouch, a simple, low sweater covered her upper body,

The sudden attraction blocked me from forever drooling over a delectable apple pie just waiting to be eaten,

"I'm not sure what's going on but it looks like the girl's aggravating Kazekage Sama and by the look on his face, he's going to kill her for this,"

I involuntarily shivered; it wasn't that I was afraid of him; it was the fact that he could get violent if pushed to his limit of patience. I watched as the two stared for immeasurable seconds, as if trying to outstare each other and my money wasn't going to be for the haughty looking girl. What looked like hours took only an instant before the young leader broke the gaze and took a definite stance,

"If you're not going to cooperate, then you leave me no choice but force you out of it," he snarled and a whirl of sand took flight in to air. The girl grinned wickedly and growled,

"Finally! I can have a rematch for the last time we fought,"

"_The last time?"_I thought worriedly,

Yukami smirked,

"There's no way she can beat out Kazekage's,"

The girl twisted easily out of the way of a rushing wave of sand trying to wrap around her waist. I immediately tensed when I saw my sensei give a slight twitch of his fingers and had to stop myself from flinching when a blow of sand headed toward her beautiful long hair. She crouched and threw herself in the air just in time to dart out of its way. Gaara's eye trembled, his arms stayed crossed, brow completely smoothen out the lines that furrowed in deep concentration. The young woman attacked, sweeping her legs to the side, one palm flat on the floor for support as she double kicked at his feet.

She missed.

But to our bewilderment, the Kazekage wasn't on the same spot he was standing on; he had **moved!**

"What the hell? The Kazekage's never moved in a battle or spar in his life!" I gasped

Yukami's eyes widened,

"He's changing his plans," she whispered as the teenager lunged, fingers outstretched, lips stirred at inhuman speed and a glowing, eradicate ball of light formed in the middle of her palms. Shouting, she flung shoved the illuminating orb of energy at Gaara. A wall of sand flowed in front of him ready to take the blow.

**BAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!1**

The Kazekage's wall of sand crumbled leaving our leader exposed, vulnerable to any attack. She stopped, the tip of her knifed fingers touching his neck.

The room went cold with astounding silence. A boy with shoulder length hair pushed his way to stand next to the girl; he grabbed her shoulder sending a warning growl from Gaara,

"Enough Kira, you had the fight you wanted, let's go get some food in you," his head was fixed on the girl name Kira.

She shrugged him off her and dropped her hand from the absolutely still Kazekage's neckline,

"Nice fighting with you Gaara….. _Sama_," she smiled gently,

"This time, it's my turn to have you pay me back," she smirked playfully, her pale lips twisted up naughtily. With an elegant twist of her heels, she turned and gracefully swept out, the large crowd pulling apart, making entrance for her passing. Her eyes swept the horde, for a brief second, her scorching blue black eyes settled on mine, but it quickly shifted and she continued to walk on toward a stall and settled on one of them far in the corner with the long haired boy at her side, the large cloth covering the rest of her body from view. We all turned toward the Kazekage, half expecting him to stand there shell shocked.

But he had vanished from the room.

**Gaara**

"Hey was that on purpose? For you to lose belligerently against her? You know it might ruin your reputation and the trust they have placed on you," Shukaku shook his head

I had transported myself back into my bedroom, into the darkness where I was born,

"I wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with her, I don't want to hurt her anymore," I shuddered inwardly at the painful memory of my body losing its reasoning, I nearly tore Kira's body apart, what would she think of me now? And yet she disobeyed my orders and caused me to exchange blows against her.

"I never wanted this night to happen," I muttered angrily

Shukaku snorted,

"You can't control what's going to happen; it can be for the good, or for the worse,"

I said nothing but continued to stare ahead at the twinkling lights yawning across Sunagakure.

Let then think what they want. He was the Shadow, the protector. He would always protect what was his.

**Kira**

"You know that rumors are going to spread like wild fire about this," Neji muttered, giving a; _what are you looking at?_ Look to the waitress who was apparently gaping at me; she must have seen the fight.

I sighed heavily, cupping both hands around my drink,

"Let them say what they want, it's not going to affect me,"

"But it's going to damage the Kazekage's status you know," Neji turned toward the window as if expecting to see morning to suddenly morning stream through the heavily cloth curtains.

I stared at his erect form, knowing that he was uncomfortable being here in Suna,

I tapped his shoulder gently with the flat of my fingers causing him to jump in alarm,

"Hey hey it's okay, it's me," I shook my head,

"Geez you're jumpy today,"

Neji faced me,

"What is it," he cocked a brow at me. I shrugged,

"Nothing, it's just that you look so tensed up, I couldn't help it," I peered at him curiously,

"Are you mad at me?" I asked innocently

Neji sighed profoundly,

"I just want to get the hell out of here," he bursted out loudly, ignoring the startled glances customers gave him due to his outburst. I wanted to sink into the floors of the great hall,

"Shh not so loud that they can hear you!" I hissed casting furtive glances at the waiting customers in line; thank God none of them had heard. I turned back to Neji, annoyed,

"Geez what's eating you?" I muttered,

He turned to me, eyes had gone hard,

"What's_eating me?_Have you gone out of your mind? You just carelessly throw yourself into any situation that could get you into trouble and I have to drag you out of everyone of it!"

I stared at him incredibly; Neji, _help_me? He never gave me so much as a glance whenever we spar!

"I'm not a child!" I spat out

"Then stop acting like one!" he retorted

Fuming, I spun around and darted out of the shop, pushing abruptly past people, many of them swore at me, I didn't care, who cares anyways? The whole thing just SUCKS?

I took off to my room and slammed to door. Then I threw myself onto the bed, letting out a muffled scream of frustration. Aarg that idiot! Stupid, stupid Neji! That arrogant Hyuga! Why does he always see the bad side of me? I cursed and punched the pillow. I hate him. I hate him. I hate Him! Still muttering to myself, I stripped out of my clothes carelessly tossing them to the ground and walked butt naked toward the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10 Rejection

**Neji**

I stared after Kira in disbelief; she's pissed off just because I had insulted her. Bewildered, I stared out the window and swore that I saw the Kazekage looking was out of his window and_smirking_. I could almost here his scornful voice ring in my ears,

"_Pathetic,"_

Angrily, I threw some coins on the table and dashed out of the store knowing that she must have retired to her room. I tried the knob; locked. Sighing in irritation, I tapped the floor impatiently, thinking over my thoughts, when I couldn't take it any longer, my eyes strained and skin veins popped all over the area around my temples,

"_Byakugan!"_

The Hyuga family was generously gifted with the bloodline talent to be able to see through solid and liquid objects; including through clothes of a human body. I snorted at her sloppy garments chucked onto the floor, then stopped and zeroed onto an article of her clothing; a bra.

"_She must have fully undressed,"_ I thought automatically training my eyes to the bathroom door.

And did the worst thing a proud, pompous member of the Hyuga would definitely **not**do; I spied on her bathing _again_.

What a friggen stalker.

And I could not help but gaze as she faced the shower, the water running down her neckline slipping like a fish between her breasts and trailing past her waist hiding behind her thighs. My groin went all hard and straight; this was not me, a follower of the women I found irresistible to stay away from. Even the happy go lucky Tenten was gone from my mind. Her boobs weren't big enough for my taste anyway.

Shaking water out of her hair. Kira jammed her knee at the handle stopping the flow of water, then brushed aside the curtains and stepped out of the tub, her slim waist twisted around to grab a towel hanging from a rack and slung it around her neck, pulling her hair out of the way. A brush lay waiting to comb through the tangles as she picked it up and ran it all the way from side to side wringing out drops of water. Kira stared at herself in the mirror meeting large, wide eyes to a girl staring right back. Then she muttered to herself,

"Stupid Neji,"

I was a taken back at her words,

"_Stupid? Me?"_

"Why is he so angry at me? I don't remember doing anything to make him mad," she blushed, a light shade of pink that looked lovely on her cheeks,

"Except taking a bath in the stream, did he see me?" she asked herself

A sudden thought seem to overcome her for she pressed a hand to her mouth and dropped the comb. Her lips formed a small 'o', then she was smacking her forehead and calling herself an idiot,

"Oh why the hell didn't I notice this whole time? What a dumbass I am!" the rest of her muttering ceased as she untangled to knots in her hair, straitening it and rolling an iron curl into it. The other hand held onto a hairdryer plugged into a circuit; frickin Kazekage must have specifically ordered these rooms especially for her. I gritted my teeth; that lover boy took her away from me, he made her fall for him. Before I went to bed, I cursed at him; please send him to hell.

_**Masturi**_

"Come on tell me, what kind of guy is your type?" Yukami begged, her eyes pleaded for an answer. We were chatting at a ramen shop near the Tokuhai market, my fingers idly grasped onto the straw as I twirled my coffee in a circular motion. I blushed as I thought about my crush,

"Well, I guess I want a type of guy that is a year or two older than me, strong and intelligent, but a little bit moody. He makes you want to take in his pain but also wants you to get the hell out of his presence,"

Yukami's eyes widened,

"That sounds like the Kazekage you're describing," she looked doubtful,

"But he might turn you down if you ever try to ask him out," she threw a hasty look over her shoulder, leaned forward and whispered,

"I heard that he has a soft spot for that girl in the ring yesterday,"

My stomach felt as if I had been socked by the Kazekage who trained me in my school, I was the one who had chosen him to be my sensei, I was the one who had given him the idea of being out leader, out fearless Kazekage, but why doesn't he have any feelings for me? Sure it might be a teacher and student relationship but…. A lump came up my throat, threatening to form tears in my eyes. Blinking them back, I abruptly stood up, nearly upsetting my stool. Yukami raised a thin eyebrow,

"Going somewhere?" she asked casually,

My mind whirled around trying to come up with an excuse; I liked my lips and answered,

"The Kazekage wanted me to meet him at the training area to spar; he wanted to make up for ditching me the last time,"

It was partly true, not that he had called me over but, he did ditch me back there.

Yukami looked at me hard in the eye as if to see if I was bluffing or not. I stared right back.

Finally she broke away and stared across the road, deep in though,

"I don't know what you are up to as always," she started,

I held my breath, waiting for an answer. Yukami shook her head and waved her hand at me,

"Go, I'll finish my drink on my own," she seemed sad for a moment, and then turned away, her back to me. I wanted to comfort her but happiness overrode it. Giving her back a deep bow, I spun around and ran for the training area. Skidding around a bend, I stopped short and just about had a heart attack; the _Kazekage_ was sitting _alone_ next to an oak wood tree, his backside leaning against the bark, knee propped up, a bowl of rice nestled in his hand, pair of chopsticks within the other. The Kazekage was looking at Suna, the warm wind tickling his crimson hair, for once; he didn't have that hard, cold gaze, it was lazy, almost peaceful. I wanted to go over, sit next to him and just stare into the depths of those startling azure olive eyes. A second ago, I would have rushed to him if sudden giggles had not stopped my foot from taking the first step to him.

It was those haughty Chunin girls in the training area I saw huddling together a few days ago. Silently, I edged near the wall and cautiously leaned over to listen,

"Go Tairimuski; give him the chow you made!"

_Giggle…_ "Okay, okay I'm going!"

A sudden shove from her friend's hand and she just about tripped over her own two feet, clutching a bento in the crook of her arms. The abrupt movement sent the leader of Suna's head to flick up, his gaze zeroed on Tairimuski's face then jerked down to examine the item in her armrest with little interest. Blushing, she ducked her head and took five attentive steps toward him. I noticed that the passive look on his features had disappeared hidden instantly by a visor of a composed and unruffled expression,

"Tairimuski," he greeted, his voice surprisingly husky, low as always,

The slender girl seem to shiver with pleasure at the mention of her name, she nodded her head respectfully,

"Kazekage Sama," she murmured sweetly, her fingers at once straightened out showing smooth, slender tips and arched her body causing a few Jonins to whistle appreciatively. I grimaced; to me, she looked like a half bowed duck with a wig of long, blue hair, Gaara, to my relief, didn't seem to be influenced by her flirtatious acts but merely continued to focus on finishing his grains. Obviously disappointed, Tairimuski shifted her willowy legs showing off all her new gained muscles making another round of admiring whistles. The Kazekage finally glared at them to hush up and returned his regard to her,

"What is it that you want," he inquired, his chopsticks now being twiddled expertly by nimble fingers. Tairimuski nervously scanned the area for her companion to see her offer an excited thumbs up. With a confident smile, she presented the bento with relish,

"For you, Kazekage Sama," she gave him a brilliant beam, then before she could lose the last of her nerve, blurted out,

"Kazekage Sama, will you go out with me?"

I was all out **stunned**; for _her_ to boldly ask the Kazekage to Suna out is just…..CRAZY!

A small number of people were, for a split second, astounded. They couldn't seem to comprehend what she had just uttered.

Gaara considered her words and her outstretched hands clinging onto the bento for a moment, and then cocked his head at her, countenance impassive,

"**NO**, but thank you for the proffer," he dropped it like a bomb

The hit was massive; Tairimuski's couldn't be able to understand what he had just said. Her composure straightened, with a dignified look in her blank expression, she gently placed the bento beside him and settled down flanking near his lap, her voice was startlingly sentimental, as if coaxing a rabbit from its lair,

"Why Gaara?" she whispered, leaning slightly at him, her fingers laid daintily at the edge of his leg. How dare she. The Kazekage stiffened but relaxed,

"You're not my type," he replied rigidly,

Tairimuski lightly stroked his knee,

"I could try to be," she countered,

Gaara snorted softly,

"And what can I expect from you?" he asked

She was about to reply when a cheery shout rebounded across the clearing,

"Gaara! The counsel requests for a meeting with you!" furious, Tairimuski glared at a shoulder length, black haired girl with short sleeves revealing lean, but slim, pale arms and skintight jeans running his direction. I flared; it was that girl Kira from the festival in the ring. The hair rose on the nape of my neck as I recalled the Kazekage's bitter tone when he demanded her to get out of the circle. Audacious and stubborn, she had denied his call and proceeded to fight on when he had been forced to use his sand to get her out of the ring bout. Tairimuski scowled angrily at her approaching figure, she drew to a sudden stop in front of them, her hair blew in the wind splaying in all directions, blue black eyes never left Gaara's. Their gazes locked for an instant, and then she shook her head and smirked,

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" she asked, though not kindly

The Kazekage shook his head and got up leaving Tairimuski to snatch her hand back. Kira pretended not to notice and ignored the guys wolf whistling at her clothing; part of her back exposed to reveal a light skin, soft but muscle hardened body, not a single blemish on her smooth flesh, and to make the teenage boys grow hornier, the shirt was slightly transparent, showing off her pearl white bra strap. Strangely, Gaara seem to take offense of their approval more than as he took Tairimuski's for he willed a drift of sand knocking them off their feet. I comforted myself at the thought of Gaara had a least did not show any sort of affection to those two girls; especially Tairimuski.

Kira raised an eyebrow but made no comment. She jerked her chin to the building,

"They want to speak with you," she lowered her voice,

"Neji is also with them," she added softly

I saw our leader clench his hands and let his arms dangle, he let out a sigh,

"Never mind then, I'll tolerate _him_as long as I can," he started to push past her but stopped and eyed the young Jonins still gaping at Kira, glared at them and quickly _kissed_ her on the cheek before disappearing with a whirl of sand. The Kazekage's meaning was clear; he had somebody already, the significant implication was understandable; she is mine; don't even think about hitting on her. Silence followed shortly after his desertion. She gave us a nervous laugh, then with a little, triumphant wave at a shocked but outraged Tairimuski, pressed two fingers to her lips and vanished in thin air.


	11. Chapter 11 Take it or Leave it

**Kira**

"_Why the hell did he kiss me in front of all those people? And in front of that girl! He must be an idiot to do such a thing, if Neji hears this..."_I winced not wanting to hear the rest of it. I knew what he would do if word that Gaara giving me a peck on the cheek reached him. He would be furious, no heated with rage. I whimpered; Neji likes me to the point of madness, and a madly in love person would do _almost_ anything to prove his worth.

**Neji**

I tapped my fingers on the polished table impatiently; what was taking him so long? Surely Kira had delivered the message to him already? The door flung open and the Kazekage strode in, all magnificent, a satisfied aura whirled around his form.

"_Now what did you do to make yourself so happy, kill someone?"_I thought

Gaara flicked his eyes briefly on me and nodded his head, his eyes held a bizarre savage glint in it. He seated himself at the head of the table, his cloak flapping back,

"What is it," he asked

One of the elders coughed and straightened his hunched form,

"We have received the news from this young man here that Lady Tusunade wants to reform our broken alliance," he coughed again, a withered hand holding the letter,

"And I think we should allow the pact to be made, save us more wars so I think," he coughed again.

The Kage was silent for a moment, looking thoughtful, a wicked idea seem to come into his mind,

"If she wants another bond," he started, the plan slowly coming to him,

"Then I request a trade of my choosing," he finished

I sat up at once,

"What would your deal be? Provisions? Medic help? Or…" I nearly choked out the words,

"Humans,"

Gaara tilted his head toward me,

"Take off the 's' in it," was his reply

The counsel gaped,

"A human? Kazekage! We need medical help on our wounded soldiers! The best idea is to have them send one of their best medics for… say… a year or so to tutor our own associates on their knowledge!" one of them protested, they nodded in agreement. The Kazekage narrowed his eyes at them,

"We don't need any more medics," he paused to consider their idea,

"If you want your treaty, lend your best medic Nin to assist with our own for a year," he said

"Done," I slapped the table with the flat of my palm; that was an easy thing to do, Sakura was our best healer in Kahona besides Tusunade, and her skills were well known throughout the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The counsel got up to dissolve but Gaara held up a hand,

"And a person of my desire to stay with _me_in Suna," he added

My heart melted as I sat back down,

"Why do you need another person? To stay with our Medic?" I asked

The committee, nodded at my words. The Kage looked at me, his face was impassive,

"You board members have been nagging me to get a consort," he spoke

The room became silent,

"W-we only wanted you to have someone who would help you with your… ah… temperaments," the old man holding Tusunade's message answered in a hoarse tone,

"But we only want what's best for you," he added quickly,

Gaara stared at him for a second, then returned his gaze to the board members,

"I don't know what you are thinking, but my choice won't from Sunagakure,"

The sent them all reeling,

"So you're planning to marry someone in Kahona?" I demanded, dreading for what was to come for I knew where this conversation would lead up to,

"_No, not Kira,"_I thought,

"That's imposturous!" they exclaimed,

"It's better that you wed with someone from here, take one of the Daimyo's daughters, I'm sure he would be more than glad to allow you to marry one,"

The Kage made a noise of disgust,

"Them? They're too soft and vulnerable for my taste, I have seen them myself" his appearance gave way to a grimace,

"They're too childish for me,"

I stiffened up,

"Kazekage, you need Tusunade's permission to be able to do this," I protested through clenched teeth. He simpered,

"You told me before that she put _you_ in her spot to make the decision for her. I was told so am I right?"

I held my tongue, wanting so bad to just lash out at his stone still figure. Clenching to the folds of my slacks, I glare at him,

"Exactly what I said," was all I could spit out,

Gaara leaned back in obvious smugness,

"So what will it be," he murmured,

I stared into the abyss beyond helplessness; here I was with another choice; decline his agreement and Kahona suffers another war, agree to it.

And lose Kira.


	12. Chapter 12 Stop and Stare

I glared at the Kazekage and sat still, taking this all in,

"Who do you want to stay with, in Suna," I asked slowly, dreading the outcome,

Sabaku never bothered to reply, he simply stayed rooted in his place, tilting his head thoughtfully to the side as if trying to come up with an answer,

"My answer isn't for you to know unless you agree to this," he stared at me patiently lingering the silence. I closed my eyes in exasperation and looked outside; blast it, we had been spending too much time here; Lady Tusunade had only given us the bare minimum of five days to accomplish this mission. I rolled my head to the waiting Kazekage,

"You have _my _consent," I held up a finger,

"But the lady you are planning to choose_ will not_ be Kira," I folded my arms, a self- satisfied smile tugging at the corner of my lips. The Kazekage's smugness disappeared replaced by a full out glower that stood up the roots of my hair. But it quickly faded away just as it had come.

The Kazekage paused for a moment, considering his options, and then dipped his head,

"Very well," he said, his voice deadpan,

I was slightly off the hook on behalf of his decision; was he pulling my leg?

How easily did he accept the consequence of his selection? A spark of respect arouse deep within my heart; he chose for the good of his people, regardless of his fondness for Kira. I pushed back my chair and gave him a trivial bow,

"On behalf of Kahona, we thank you for you sensible verdict," I expressed my gratitude humbly, then jerked my finger toward the door,

"I should be off now," with another bow, I swept out of the room, a satisfied smirk plastered on my face. Kira was waiting at the door, her sparkling eyes curious,

"How did it go?" she jumped from her place on the steps,

"It went well," I answered, she studied my eyes, waiting for more,

"He agreed with a trade of one of our medics to teach their physicians more healing techniques," I avoided the part of the Kazekage's wanting for a wife in Kahona,

Kira sighed in relief,

"Thank God he agreed, there is no way we need another war to happen, with only another treaty left for the Sound, I felt a swell of respite wash over my body of the thought of coming home.

"_This is my victory,"_ I thought, feeling a massive accomplishment well up inside,

I was finally able to call Kira mine.

**Gaara**

"_How clever of him," _Ithought, watching him go,

"_How intellectual is he to quickly make a barrier around Kira,"_

Shukaku,  
"Oh hell no, that guy did not just stop you from taking your girl,"

"Yes he did, and I have no power over his position, he is in place of the Fifth,"

"Think of something, are you planning to just let this slide?"

I snarled at him,  
"You think I'd let Hyuga get away with this so easily?"

Shukaku smirked,  
"Well you better make this worthwhile,"

**Kira**

"Neji, you look _too_ pleased with the result, what happened? Really, tell me," I stared at Neji expectantly, He merely looked down at me,

He merely looked down at me,

"Nothing much," his brittle patience was already beginning to break, hastily, I changed tactics,

to break, hastily, I changed tactics,

"Umm… do you think the Sound will accept our request? Or do we need to force them to agree?" I made a fist at him. Neji seem to relax at the new topic, he narrowed his eyes at me,

"Pummel them and I'll take their revenge on you for them," he threatened,

I grinned,

"Bah, you can't beat me even if I had one hand tied behind my back," I scoffed

Hyuga stopped in his tracks and gave me a menacing expression that would have terrified me right on the spot. Determined to win this argument, I kept my face straight. His words came out like thunder,

"Are you that confident with your abilities?" he murmured quietly, deadly

I gulped,

"Yes," I strained myself to remain natural. Neji took a step toward me his lexis went with every step until he was just inches from my face,

"You think you can just prevail with your _seductiveness_?" he growled

My legs went a stride back,

"_S-seductiveness_?" I tried to sound normal but my voice started to tremble. He went even closer, my back pressed against a tree and my fingers gripped onto the callous bark, wishing as hard as I could to disappear from this situation,

"N- Neji, get back," I leaned away from him and went toward an opening right under his arm. Neji grabbed my wrist and pinned it adjacent to tree, his breath came out harsh, heavy,

"I can't stop myself anymore," he muttered

Frightened, I wiggled at my imprisoned hands,

"Let me go….. Neji no!" I nearly screamed as he dove for my neck, roughly catching the skin and gave it a gentle tug, his other hand wrapped around my waist, pulling my upper body to him,

"Neji… no... This is wrong… you can't… we can't," I just about moaned when his fingers brushed the tops of my breasts. He broke away and wiped his lips,

"Damnit, why can't I have you?" he grabbed my shoulders and violently turned my chin to face him,

"Why Kira why?" he buried his head in my shoulder, I was beyond surprise; what's with Neji? He never acted so… rough with anybody, sure he had been harshly blunt, but I always new he had a gentle side of him,

"N-Neji?" I whispered

His tore himself away from me and demanded,

"Kira, tell me the truth, who do you favor? That bastered Kazekage? Or…" he took a shaky breath,

"Me?" he asked softly

I didn't answer; Neji? How could you? Why would you? I belong to someone already. I squeezed my eyes shut, a tear escaped my lashes. A finger gently brushed away my tears now flowing freely,

"Please Kira," he pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair,

"I won't say a word about this," he said

I looked up at him and hiccupped,

"Y- You'll get angry at me; I hate it when you're mad!" I buried my face in my hands

Neji sighed and looked up at the sky,

"It's true I might be upset," he admitted, his chest pushed against mine and he lowered his head,

"But I'll be even more furious if you try to lie," he rumbled,

With inhuman speed, I ducked through an opening and slipped behind his back

"I swore not to say anything about this," I crossed my arms,

"I'm sorry Neji but… I can't break my vow,"

He stared stonily at me, without another word, he took off; flying with such enraged speed it took my breath away. I knew it was futile trying to stop him but flew after him telling myself that he was just trying to make good time to Otogakure .We never stopped for lunch but continued to travel past overgrown regions and made it up to the wide gates bearing our way to Village hidden in the Rice Fields. Perambulations lead us swiftly into the building and settled us down on a loveseat,

"Stay here and wait for Otomokage- Sama to arrive," one of them instructed, he bowed and left, swiftly closing the door after his leaving. I sat squashed next to Neji, feeling uncomfortable of his gritty silence. There was no way in hell would I move away from him, that would just offend him and make him snap and trust me, you _would_ not want to anger a limited patience Hyuga.

So I tucked my legs under my butt and turned my head to examine out surroundings; we were in a wide space room shaped like a circular sphere, a stone desk, polished finely with pure white marble, high cheeked windows adorned most of the wall taking up most of the space on the hedge. A towering bookcase was filled with an assortment of files and folders lining up messily in its shelves and a large map was flattened on the granite table. I hopped off the couch and inspected the map; chessboard's men lay scattered upright on each country; the bishop stood on Kahona, rook on Suna, knight scheduled Mist, pawn resting on Cloud, queen lying on top of Rain, and the great king taking place on the land of Sound.

"Hey Neji… what's this?" I peered over the pieces attentively probing at each figure. Within a second, he was at my side, giving each of them a critical eye, resolution seem to dawn on him for he backed away, pulling myself with him,

"Get out of here," he spat giving the door a firm tug,

"Locked," he muttered,

"Hold on," he cautioned as I stepped forward to give it an experiment yank,

His Byakugan formed in the region of his temples giving him the privilege of the ability to see through any objects, he pressed his palm to the wooden door and muttered a spell,

'_Click' _

"There, get away," he shoved me out of the door taking care to throw the message on the table before towing me with him,

'Neji... they'll catch us?" I whispered,

"Better than doing who knows what to us," he retorted grimly

I gritted my teeth and snarled,

"Where's the front gate?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, and flashed them open,

"To our left," he answered once again dragging me down the corridors keeping an eye on the rooms as if they might sound an alarm of our escape,

"_Almost there," _I thought,

Neji suddenly halted pulling me back just in time to avoid a spear whistling by my right cheek,

"Shit," I hissed ducking past an arrow aimed toward my head,

"Let out go," Neji's voice was cold as ice,

The guard shook his head,

"Sorry man, the Kage ordered us to do this," he pulled a dagger from its sheath and waved it under my nose,

"Now be good and drop your weapons," he flicked the blade toward my neckline as I made a movement to grab my switchblade. Luckily, there was only one on duty, before I could even blink; Neji had his own kunai touching the guy's collar,

"Let her go," his tone was furious,

Overwhelmed, the man dropped his knife on held up his hands in surrender. Grabbing the back of my shirt, he whispered,

"Open your wings," obediently, I unfolded my large feathers and held them up in the air, testing for wind. The chap's pupils widened as he took in my unusual transportation, it was beyond his understanding. Threateningly, I raised them, causing myself to look menacing; a monster beyond no means, a bone tearing demon. Filled with trepidation, out of his mind, he stumbled back and took off, throwing strings of profanities all the while. I sighed and lowered my wings, looked at Neji, and said curtly,

"Let's go," with that said, my bones took flight and I found myself battling furiously with the flow of the wind,

"Damn it! Wrong direction," I muttered, beating my wings harder than ever, glowering at a smirking Neji, he seemed at ease running beside me, legs a blur,

"It's not like you have wings to begin with," I snarled, completely frustrated with the change of the break. He smirked at me,

"Then run," he went even faster,

Growling, I folded my wings and dropped to the balls of my feet immediately sprinting forward; I was going to have sores all over my shoulders and calves after this. But I wasn't planning to lose to this bastered, hell no, he is not going to get even with my rejection. That fricken… I'll resume to cussing at him later.

**4 Hours Later**

"Damn you Neji I'll beat you one day for sure!" I raised a fist at him,

We _had_ planned to stop in two hours but my stubbornness to overpower him in sprinting overcame my exhaustion. Determined I pushed myself harder than ever, darting past boughs and only using my wings for balance. Still, I lost my stamina leaving Hyuga to take the lead. He was slinging clothes over his shoulder,

"What are you doing?" I furrowed my eyebrows

Neji glared at me,

"What else? Shower," he turned around and headed into the woods

I blushed; taking a bath? What the hell? It's like 40 degrees out there!

Something popped in my brain, a wicked, naughty idea; bath… spy...he saw me bathing right...shouldn't I get back at him?

With that in mind, I spun around and hurriedly started a small fire, enough to keep a small glow illuminating out makeshift camp. Dusting my hands, I strode in the direction he had gone….

(_Naughty, naughty girl she is, I wonder what would happen if he found out)_

A splash of water rang in my ears,

"_There," _I thought, peeking around a bush and stopped, lifeless;

_Hell_

Neji was _completely _exposed to the cold; he shivered slightly as the tip of his toes touched the surface of the water, he never bothered to warm it up himself; that show off, trying to prove how tough he is.. Hold on, does he know that I'm … looking at him? Neji shuddered as he cupped water over his broad chest, allowing it to trail a shining path down his ripe abs, descending to wash the insides of his pale thighs. The tips of my breasts went all stiff and hard from the sight of it. _Shit_. A feeling of lust crept over my body sending tingles down my fingertips; I ached for that body, wanted it inside me right now.

No, I had to get out of here. Breaking into gallop, I silently slipped out of the clearing and ran full sprint back to our camp, breathing hared,

"_Oh man, he's friggen hot," _I panted, going red

my body felt hot all over as if Neji had touched me all over; my thighs, utters going hard again.

Straitening, with decisive movements, I dove out of the grove and went again to hunt.

**Neji**

The sound of a small gasp sent my whole bare body reeling; did someone see? Then a small smile crept up my lips; Kira, she must have seen me bathing; bad girl. Well might as well give her something to go red all over.

"_I'll show her what she gets if she claims this body of mine," _I thought, flexing my wide shoulders, water dripping over my nude body, the years of training finally paid off, strengthening the stomach muscles, hardening bones, and increasing my chakra. Above all, seeing the girl I had just kissed _scout out _the features of my body was enough to make me shudder with pleasure. I felt her eyes rake over my chest, my hardened abdomen, and finally, I hid the length of my groin; I'll save that for her later.

"_Kira, if you refuse my confession, then I'll have no choice but to seduce you myself,"_

I shook my head; women, they are so easily led by gentle words. A challenging smirk rose on the corner of my lips;

Kira. Are you as soft as those girls? Now how will you react when I push myself against you? Will you cry out with contentment? Will this finally lead you away from that bastered?

I want you. I lust after you. And you will be mine.

Right now, make your decision because get ready, for I'm going to bring the pleasure right out of your body.


	13. Chapter 13 Break

**Kira**

I was busy neatly folding the rest of my clothes and setting them carefully in a duffle bag when Neji bursted into the clearing, still soaked with drops of water on his pastel skin,

"Kira," he demanded my attention,

I froze; had he seen me… spying on him? If he did, well shit I'm screwed. Unwillingly, I spun around and saw him leaning against the trunk of the tree sheltering us for the night,

"What?" I hope my voice wasn't shaky,

Neji stayed stern, an unusual glint of roaming hunger battling in his gaze,

"Don't try to talk all innocent, I saw you staring at me bathing," his eyes focused completely on mine. I bit my bottom lip and turned away to vigilantly place the last of my chemise away to hide my blush; so he knew all along.

"Turn around and face me," he demanded

I declined his command but continued pretending to examine my pack with interest. Suddenly, a shadow flew in my view; a hand clapped over my mouth, muffling my startled cry of alarm, my whole body was forcefully arched back as Neji's voice murmured in my ear,

"Do you know what happens if someone like you disobeyed me? The next heir of the Hyuga family?"

I grabbed the hand that blocked me from screaming and desperately tried in vain to pry him off of me. Neji merely tightened his grip and wound his other arm around my waist, pulling me to him; he tilted his head over my cheek,

"Why do you prefer someone you barely know for a single day? And I had known you for years," his voice was pained, filled with grief. I struggled against his merciless grasp, finding no escape in it, went limp, hoping to fool him into thinking that I had given up. That guy was too smart for me, instead of relaxing his grip like I expected, he touched an invisible point around my neck and chest causing me to immediately collapse, my knees gave way as I collapsed into his arms. Neji studied my face and appeared to be satisfied that I could no longer move. Carefully, he lowered my body onto the ground and hovered over me, face inches from mine,

"Kira," he murmured before planning a kiss onto my still lips

My head lolled to the side as he trailed his lips down my neck, his hands gently kneaded the tops of my breasts emanating an involuntary moan coming from me. Neji's eyes locked onto mine, glazed over from shock as he grinded his body onto me getting the same reaction I had given before,

"No Neji!" I opened my mouth cry out only to be cut off by his lips pressed on mine,

I had to stop him from doing this, I had to, but however, he was too strong for a helpless girl that just had been obstructed of her energy. I was too weak to fight back, all I could do was cry and wait for this torment to end. Half of my body wanted to fight with all its strength, the other sought to give into his seduction, all the while, Neji continued to ravage me to his satisfaction, pulling down the tops of the sleeves revealing my black bra. I flinched as his hands roamed over my thighs rubbing them just below my hamstrings,

"N- Neji," I whispered,

"Shh," he pushed his tongue between my teeth, it wasn't an order or a threat, rather it was a hushed warning. With all the force I could muster in my body, I shoved him away and hurriedly pushed back the sleeves of my shirt,

"No Neji, we can't do this," I made my voice firm,

He stared at me for a second,

"Why can't I have you?" he snarled,

"Is it that cold eye bastered you prefer?" he leaned forward and snarled in my ear,

"I will have you, I swear," he sat back and tucked the covers of his bedroll under his arm, his back to me, an arm folded beneath his head,

"For now, I'm satisfied," with that, Neji fell silent until morning

I stared at him back, tears coming to my eyes as I pulled the hems of my sleeping bag up to my chin; oh Gaara, take me back, he ravaged me Gaara. I stared up at the stars feeling more vulnerable than ever; Gaara, help me.

**Gaara**

With my hands folded over each other, I gazed on the roof of my house at Suna's twinkling lights deep in thought,

Suddenly, Shukaku rammed himself into my mind,

"Oh hell Gaara, bad news, really bad new,"

"What," I muttered

Shukaku hesitated for a second,

"Kira got raped by her partner,"

My eyes widened in total shock,

"Shukaku, you are joking around right?"

"Do you really think I'm in the mood for joking right now?"

I stayed absolutely motionless,

"Who told you," I demanded

"Kira has a demon, her demon told me, we keep in touch sometimes and Naruku just told me that she got raped by some long-hair dude,"

I gritted my teeth,

"Neji? He wouldn't…" I paused for a second when the memory of his conditions came to me; he had allowed me to choose any girl to be my wife… anyone except…

Kira.

"That bastered," I thought

"Well what are you waiting for? Go after her!" Shukaku exclaimed

I shook my head,

"I'll claim her just the same, I told her that the night before,"

"You think? For all I know, she might have fallen for him already,"

"You told me that she was _raped, _that meant she was forced against her own will,"

"Gaara you #$%*! #! Go get her!"

"Save your breath Shukaku, I'm not planning to abide _fully_ to his rules,"

Shukaku grumbled,

"That's why I told you to have sex with her before other people can claim her,"

"When I see her…conceivably I might,"

**Kira**

I stared at Neji's still back, anxiety coursed through my veins,

"_He nearly raped me, he was so close," _I thought, shuddering,

Gaara would be pissed off if he heard this. My hand clapped over a red mark on my neck; Neji had bitten it, sucked on it like a vampire. I was hours before I found peace in my dreams, nightmares of Neji rutting over me all over again haunted me, oh why me? I'm sore in excess of my upper body, Neji had pushed past Gaara's boundaries, his hands had violated my body, chest crushed mine as his lips caressed my breasts, stomach, legs, oh Gaara, where are you?


	14. Chapter 14 Goodbye

**Neji**

I did not know my desire was that bad, when I woke up, my face burned with shame, I could almost hear my father's scornful one,

"You should be ashamed of yourself, treat women like they are your treasure, guard them, protect your honor, if it's your destiny to marry one of them, then do so, but be prideful in what you are doing, remember what you are. A proud Hyuga member will always have Hyuga blood in their veins,"

I groaned and twisted my upper body to study Kira's sleeping figure, her form twitched as if she was having a nightmare,

"_She must be dreaming about me nearly raping her just to satisfy my lust," _I thought moodily

She stirred and opened her eyes,

"N-Neji?" she murmured sleepily

I managed a smirk,

"You wake up so late," I observed dryly,

She yawned, entwined her fingers together, and stretched,

"I'm sorry," I muttered; indeed, it was true, I had regretted my actions because of my aching for Kira's luscious body to be mine, I wanted her, but she rejected me.

Kira's eyes looked sorrowful,

"I know how you feel," she said gently

"You don't understand my past," I tucked my head in my hands, a warm body pressed against my shoulder,

"I'm sorry about your history and I know how it feels to want something to satisfy you," she sighed,

"But sometimes, destiny can't see what you want or how the future will turn out,"

I turned to her, desperate; I was willing to do anything for her,

"Kira, I love you, why can't you see that?" my arms trembled; I wanted her so bad it was killing me. Kira hesitated for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around my neck; her sweet breath was at my ear,

"Shh, I understand, Neji," she whispered lovingly

I rocked her back and forth, her head resting on my chest,

"But I can't be with you," she finished,

I stopped rocking,

"It's the Kazekage you chose isn't it," I just about clogged up my throat. She buried her head in my torso,

"I'm so sorry Neji, please, I'm sorry, I can't hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you!" she was sobbing violently, embracing me harder than ever. I stroked her hair a tight smile set on my lips.

And that was when I finally made me decision;

"Kira, I'm not going to tear you apart," I said, pushing her up to face me.

She choked back a whimper,

"I'm not going to have you choose who you want to love, "I took a deep breath, here goes nothing,

"I'm going to give you up, I love you so much, that I can't bear to see you cry over me, I can't allow that, I love you Kira, if destiny prevents me from loving you, then I'm going to accept the fact and move on," I inhaled another shaky breath.

She stared at me in awe and horror; then threw herself back into my arms and cried even harder,

"Neji! I'm sorry!" she sobbed so hard her body nearly collapsed with the force behind it.

Smiling weakly, I pulled her back,

"Go to him," I smiled sadly at her tear-streaked cheeks,

"He's waiting for you,"

Kira, unhappily looked at me and murmured,

"You're my everything,"

I said firmly,

"Leave now, before my desire overcomes my senses," I shoved at her

She gave me a fleeting look, trepidation battling in her gaze, and then she kissed me fully on the lips,

"I love you Neji, you'll always be in my heart, and I'll come back to Kahona," she broke away and took off back into the trees.

And I watched as he girl I had once love, my destined lover vanish into the woods.

Good-bye Kira, I love you.

**Kira**


	15. Chapter 15 He's Mine!

**Kira**

I flew through the trees with blinding speed, wanting to rid the terrible pain coming from my chest; Neji, Neji, I love you, I love you, I am so sorry, I'm so sorry.

My heart was aching, throbbing with sorrow that spread throughout my body, legs heavy with each stride, chest heaving with every breath I took. All I could think through that fog was...

Neji, Neji, oh Neji.

Shock registered in my body when I finally could comprehend his words, it hit me like a tidal wave, a tsunami, he was going to let the Kazekage have me, he wasn't going to tear me apart anymore, Neji loved me that much did he, does Gaara love me that much too?

With all the power I could force into my body, I unfolded my wings and caught the updraft just in time to soar high above the trees, staring down,

_"Goodbye Neji, I love you and I'll never forget the times we had together,"_

My feet touched the ground just as Tairimuski skidded inches from my face; she took one look at me and snorted haughtily,

"Just because Kazekage Sama likes you doesn't mean you can come barging into Suna whenever you want, we can kick you out if we want to,"

I gritted my teeth; that girl, I remember her, she was the one who tried to be a flirt with Gaara; what a loser.

Making my voice light, I glowered at her,

"And just because you suck at being a stripper in front of Gaara doesn't mean _you _can take him from me," I retorted

Tairimuski glared at me,

"So you're being a stalker! And assuming that I would do such a perverted thing in front of our Kazekage!" she held up a delicate hand in front of her mouth, a twisted grimace playing on her lips,

"Wow, I wonder what our leader would say if I told him your girlfriend was a dyke,"

I took a menacing step toward her,

"Say that lie again and I'll rip you apart," I snarled

She looked smug and arched her body,

"**You** **are** **a****dyke**," she said

"Shut your mouth Tairimuski," a loud voice echoed behind me. Startled, I whirled around and came upon a gorgeous, auburn haired girl striding over to us, she stood next to me, a head shorter than Tairimuski and I, but great dignity rolled in waves off her shoulder,

"What did you say Masturi?" Tairimuski took a threatening step to the girl,

Masturi lifted her head up and met the girl head on,

"I said Shut** The Hell Up**," she growled,

Tairimuski snapped her jaws together,

"Lawn head, stay out of this," she snapped

Angrily, I spat out in Masturi's defense,

"Why don't you just **Cry Me a River****, Build Yourself a Bridge, and Get the Hell over it!"**

Tairimuski's eyes bulged in rage as she took a defensive stance,

"When I say Gaara's mine, I mean he **is** mine! No one else!"

I clenched my teeth,

"You and what army?" I taunted

Masturi slipped out her kunai,

"If she is the Kazekage's, then I won't let you hurt her!" she snarled

Tairimuski rolled her eyes,

"God you are such a nuisance and you forget that I'm older than you," she waved a dagger in front of her face. I blocked her enraged body, ready to challenge her,

"Stay back," I warned and allowed my wings to unfurl,

"If you want a fight, I won't object," I tilted my chest toward her,

"And I don't think you remember that I had slaughtered one of your people, it was Kimmono am I correct?" I tilted my head to the side

Tairimuski's ice blue eyes widened,

"So it was you!" she gasped,

"You were the one who killed my sister!" behind me, I heard Masturi take in a sharp intake of breath. I smirked,

"She was as lousy as you are at strip fighting; I just about had to cut off that pretty hair of hers,"

Tairimuski balled her hands into fists,

"I swore to avenge her death, I now that I know it was you," she glared at me,  
"I'm going to **kill **you!"

With a wretched howl, she flung the dagger at me; I caught the handle of the blade at held it up to her throat,

"If you don't want me to slice your throat, then shut up," I snarled

Tairimuski held perfectly still, anger glinted off the surface of her pupils. With a smooth flick of my wrist, the dagger was thrown a good twenty feet from where we were standing,

"Take me to Gaara's office," I twisted my head slightly; keeping a watching eye on Tairimuski and focused on Masturi. She nodded and swept past me, beckoning me to follow her,

"Come on, I'll take you to her," she said

With a last glance at the prissy Chunin staring dangerously at me. I left her to stand there and followed Masturi toward the building,

"Why are you helping me?" I asked softly

She was silent for a moment,

"Because I know that you can change him," she turned a pretty shade of pink,

"I tried to help him get out of his shell but, well... I guess I kind of fail at it," she laughed nervously,

I could not help but grin at her,

"So you were a fan girl of Gaara too huh," I shook my head. She blushed,

"Well, yeah I mean... who wouldn't fall for a cool, strong Nin that is also ridiculously handsome could melt the heart of every single woman here,"

I tucked a curl behind my ear,

"Is he okay?" I whispered,

Masturi threw me a quick look,

"He hasn't been himself, I heard that he keeps talking to himself, saying_, "Hot, hot, so hot," _or something like that,"

I turned beet red; oh shit, the Kazekage was getting horny. Masturi stopped at a large building yawning into the sky,

"I hope you can _cool_ him down," she gave me a knowing look

My cheeks heated,

"I don't think he's like that," I muttered

Nevertheless, I knew better.

Just like Masturi had said; strong, intelligent, handsome...

And ridiculously horny.

**Gaara**

**Hot **

**I'm burning**.

**My body needs to be satisfied.**

**Can you satisfy me?**


	16. Chapter 16 My Bloody Rose

**Kira**

I entered the building and requested to see the Kazekage immediately. The secretary directed me past rooms that seem to stretch on forever until she came to the last door painted chocolate brown, the title _Kazekage_ was embossed on the sign.

"The Kazekage is not in the right mood for now, so please don't do anything to provoke him," she whispered, bowed and left.

I nodded my thanks to her, faced the entrance, took a deep breath, and let my knuckles thud against the hard cover,

"Enter," he said and I did.

The Kazekage looked intense at his work, a lock of his hair fell over his black, outlined eyes as he bent over his work, writing on a side, picking up to read it over, and then continued to write,

"What is it," he didn't look up from his occupation,

"Gaara," I said softly

He froze in his seat, but never faced me, he couldn't seem be able to look at me in the eye. I was irritated. To aggravate him, I said the only word that would only work on him if _I _said it,

"Kazekage,"

Gaara whipped his head up and glowered at me,

"How many times have I told you _not _to call me by that title," he said exasperatingly,

I shrugged my shoulders,

"I never bothered to count," I answered

He looked back down at his work,

"What are you doing here, I thought you were with Neji," he words were clipped

I stayed rooted to my spot; the name sent a wave of sadness piercing my heart,

"I never chose him…I chose you," I whispered

Gaara resided in his place, writing utensil stone still in his fingers,

"You denied his confession?"

I nodded. Gaara didn't look up,

"I made a promise to him not choose you to be with me," he said bitterly

I sucked in a shocked breath,

"He never told me that!" I muttered angrily

The leader of Suna raised a hairless eyebrow,

"I'm not surprised," he answered

"Gaara," I murmured helplessly.

In an instant, he was at my side, body inches away from my own,

"What is it that you want; I'm burning with desire, a sudden craving that I can not grasp,"

I opened my lips to answer except it was cut off by his own lips caressing mine,

"I want you," I whispered,

Gaara's hands lingered around my waist,

"Say it again," he commanded as a finger curved down to my thighs. I gasped and grabbed his wrist,

"I want you!" I nearly cried out when the other hand rubbed the skin just beneath the hems of my shirt,

"Gaara!" I gasped as he roughly shoved me up against the wall, kissing my earlobe, nibbling down the length of my jaw, and fully kissed my cheek,

"I'm not entirely satisfied," he murmured

The sand wound around my legs carrying my whole body right off the ground, I groaned,

"Not again!" I complained, he smirked, touched two fingers to his lips and grabbed my arm sending both of us into his room. This time, I didn't object as his body urged me down onto his bed,

"If you don't sleep, then why do you acquire a bed?" I stared up at him,

He gave me a look,

"What do you think I'm using it for right now?" he inquired

I blushed at my imprudence

"I knew that," I answered in defense

He simpered, leaned down and kissed me again, brushing his tongue over my lips begging for entrance in which he plundered. His hands decided to explore the lower part of my body as his fingers gently kneaded at my breasts causing a moan to escape from my mouth,

"Will this satisfy you?" I panted

Gaara lowered his head to brush at the top of the soft mounds,

"Not enough, my whole body is blazing like wildfire," he inched closer to my abdomen, lightly tracing it until he came to my cloth womanhood, he stopped for a second, fingering the fabric, then nonchalantly rubbed against,

I moaned; pleasure shot through my body as I arched my back to press closer. The Kazekage smirked,

"This my torture to you," he whispered and cupped my fully down there, pressing his lips onto mine,

"Gaara, please, stop, I can't…" I never got the chance to finish my words when his other hand snuck up under my shirt and massaged my breast, tenderly twisting the tip until it grew hard and erratically stiff,

"Stop.., not… fair," I nearly screamed as he kneaded it over again, tugging at my shirt, then let go, palm raised, sand formed a knife wickedly cutting away the fabric that blocked him from fully viewing my bare body,

"_Hell!" _I thought as he finally got a better inspection at my slender figure.

He stared at me,

"Interesting," he whispered, his head leaned in as his lightly nibbled at the tip. I let out a low whimper,

"Ah… no… Gaara," I moaned as he tugged at the waistline of my pants,

"You're not playing fair," I finally regained my voice and began to work at the buttons on his shirt, He held perfectly still, patiently waiting. My fingers the contours of his chest, his breath came hard and choppy,

"Make it stop," he gasped

I was bewildered,

"What?"

He snorted impatiently; his hand left my pants and tore at his clothes,

"Do something! Stop this feeling!" he thrusted his body at me, and without delay, slipped a finger inside my pants sliding not too gently, into my folds.

**One.**

"Gaara!" I screamed and bucked against his finger, he added another.

**Two.**

I threw my head back and shuddered, the walls closing in tight around his digits. He went further in.

**Three.**

I was sweating from the effort of keeping silent and shrieked again. He continued to kiss my lips, trailing down my arched neck, down the collarbone, my stomach, and halted in front of my cilt. My breath froze as my palm involuntarily brushed against his thankfully concealed erection. He sucked in a sharp breath and kissed the base of my throat again, his waist rubbing against my thighs.

I shoved at his chest,

"Enough, my turn," I gasped and flipped him over. Shock was plainly written on his face but faded just as quickly. Gaara flinched as I tore free the robe he always wore and lightly touched his throbbing member; he jerked at my finger. I smiled and gently prodded his groin. The Kazekage vaulted his neck against the pillow, shaking; it was too much for him, keeping absolute control over an uncontainable moan, the pleasure growing with each slow stroke of my finger down his length. He jerked and groaned; a low sound I was going to take with me to the grave. This was Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, the one who his people most feared. And now he was putty in my hands,

"Take it off…my pants," he growled

I pulled his pants down to his waist, kissed his lips and descended to one of his nipples, grinned wickedly and flicked my tongue at it smiling cruelly when he elicited a startled gasp.

He grabbed my face and snarled,

"Now!" he face was strained

Slowly, enjoying, every moment, I slipped down his pants a notch. Gaara growled impatiently,

"Hurry up and finish off with it," he rumbled

When I had pulled it completely off, I couldn't help but stare; really, it wasn't what I had imagined. Embarrassed, I allowed him to flip me over and position himself over me. This was it; I couldn't stop him now,

"Hold on," I reached over, gripped onto his slick shoulder, and squeezed my eyes shut,

He panted, muscles trembling,

"I'm boiling, speed it up," he gasped

I nodded at him and clung to his chest, burying my face into his shoulder.

And the Kazekage of Suna finally entered into my virgin body.

I screamed, loud, my stomach coiled and tied itself up, slowly unraveling until it burst,

"Gaara!" I shrieked and bit his shoulder, hard. It hurt. It really hurt.

He grunted and gripped my back, a hand to my thigh,

"No Gaara," I winced in pain,

"It's too…"

"Shh," his breath was ragged,

"It's going to get better," he murmured softly, his finger brushed away fresh tears that had sprung up as I clung to him, his body rocked with mine, shifting my hips as he forced me to understand what he wanted, what he lusted after. Gaara wasn't the type to talk sweet. He used brute force to make you understand what he demanded you to do.

"Better?" he asked

I kept my head buried on his neck and said nothing,

Gaara pulled my chin up to face him as he dropped a kiss on my trembling lips,

"You okay?" he murmured,

I shrugged my shoulders and squirmed a bit,

"It's sore but I'll be fine,"

He altered his position, then pushed a bit deeper into me, waiting for my reaction, I shuddered, my fingers curled knots in his hair, but otherwise, I stayed still. Gaara grunted,

"Let go,"

"What?"I whispered

He threw back his head and bared his teeth,

"Let go!"

I pushed back just in time to see him erupt over the bed sheets. Letting out a startled gasp of surprise, he fell into my arm headfirst,

"The hell! Why did you pull back?" he panted

"You told me to let go," I admonished,

He groaned and muttered dejectedly into my stomach,

"I told you to let go of my shoulder"

I bit back a smile and stroked his blood red hair,

"No more," I murmured

Gaara lifted his head to glare at me,

"I'm not finished with you yet," he glowered and entered inside me once again,

I threw my head back and gritted my teeth; the pain wasn't as sharp as before. Please oh God I'm going to explode!

"G-Gaara… I can't take it any more…" I gasped; it was as if a spring was coiled up inside my stomach… ready to explode,

"Gaara…" I screamed and orgasm the bed sheets. He mercilessly continued to brutally thrust into my body, muscles trembling… keeping his body hovering over mine, he bent over and murmured softly,

"Stop sobbing out my name," he said tightly. My teeth automatically clamped together as he slammed his body against mine over and over again, I fell back panting just as the Kazekage let out a moan, his form jerked as his thighs closed over mine, he grunted,

"Stay still," and a warm jet of liquid shot into my body, a spasm of feeling wretched into my body as I clenched my jaw and held still. Between my lips, I mumbled,

"Gaara,"

He stopped, and rested his chin onto the side of my shoulder,

"What is it," he murmured, his groin was pulled out of the lips between my thighs, I threw back my head and stared up at the ceiling as his lips tenderly traced down the length of my jaw,

"I still can't believe…" I shook my head; no… I couldn't believe it… we just had… oh geez… I can't even say it!

The young leader eyed me hungrily,

"My torture isn't finished yet, we have business to take care of…" he licked his lips and lightly touched my mouth,

"For now… you will comply and enjoy it,"

**Gaara**

I could not believe; I just had sex with Kira, I knew Neji had violated her but still, she screamed when I came into her, didn't virgins scream when it's their first time?

"Hell Yeah she's a virgin alright, and didn't I tell you that you guys would do it? Huh? Huh?"

I sighed and stared at her slender figure lying on my bare chest, her hair was splayed messily all over her shoulders, the bed sheets covered her nude form. Still… she was beautiful, and it was peaceful watching the rise and fall of her back with every breath she took. Kira had young men tagging after her, and yet she chose to be with me, to sleep with me, _not that I could_. I tilted my chin down rest my head on hers. The sudden movement caused her head to rise; she groggily blinked and murmured sleepily,

"Gaara?"

I planted a loving kiss on her forehead,

"Tired?" I asked softly,

she groaned in reply and buried her face into my chest, smooth arms wrapped around my waist,

"I feel as if I could sleep for another 10 hours," her voice was muffled in my chest,

"I know what Neji had done to you," I commented gently,

Kira's head shot up as she stared at me, her eyes clouded with sorrow,

"Gaara, you know that I never knew he had that coming, none of us knew,"

She pulled herself up to kiss my lips,

"I want you Gaara, haven't I told you that yesterday night?"

I couldn't help but allow the corners of my lips to lift up wryly; it was nice to hear her say it again just the same, the feeling of seductiveness aroused, I had become aware of his tingling feeling very well as a matter of fact. My hands traced down her spine, curving her waist, descending to her thighs. My fingers cupped her chin forcing her to face me,

"Say it again," I commanded; oh how I enjoyed demanding her to please me, my body was getting hot,

She blinked and averted her eyes,

"I want you," she whispered,

My lips lunged for hers as my tongue pushed itself past her teeth, gaining dominance within a few seconds; she gasped and moaned past stiff lips as my fingers rubbed between her thighs,

"Scream all you want, I want to hear you cry out," I hissed and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her up to my chest,

"You think I'm going to forgive you? You think I'm going to let _him _lay his hands on you? Not a chance," I snarled;

Let her cry, let my bloody Rose cry from the pleasure, the fiery pain. She was my Rose,

And I was her Demon, her Shadow, and her Protector.

Cry my bloody Rose; let your beautiful petals fall into my jaws.

My arrousment increased, the lust, the desire, the yearning, it was insane, I burned, my body, burned as if on fire.

_Your petals, they're falling, stained red with blood_, _your cries echo in my ears, delicious to my ears, like music._

As you hang your head and smile, a single bloody tear lands on your cheeks

You pretend to be strong, but underneath  
You're hiding sighs; your smile is cloudy  
It sticks into me  
Like shattered glass

It's OK to talk about the pain in your heart

Your smile  
has always saved me  
you can cry now  
I'll stay here with you

Losing sight of the dawn you chased

When you hesitate and turn around  
Even if you don't say anything  
I won't forget, even now  
how you stayed by my side

I can't put it into words well  
and time keeps on heartlessly moving, but

Your smile  
Has always saved me  
You can cry now  
I'll stay here with you  
I'll just be here

Until you stop hanging your head, lift your face up and laugh.

Yes, I have finally obtained my wish; I am Kazekage, the leader of Suna, Ruler of the Desert. No one can get in my way. Not even Kira's demon Naraku can stop me. She is mine, my Rose, my petals, tainted with my blood.

I was her Demon, and she was my Bloody Rose.


End file.
